El viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova
by pdsntk
Summary: Ash se encuentra deprimido por la derrota ante Cameron y duda de sus capacidades, pero al ayudar a una vieja amiga se verá forzado a viajar con ella y un par de novatas.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas gente, aquí yo otra vez. En esta ocasión traigo una nueva historia en lo que termino el siguiente capítulo de "Desafío en el parque Luna", la cual los invito a leerla ya que andan por acá.**

**En esta historia decidir descargar algunas de las ideas que me llegaban mientras escribía la otra. Y no lo iba a publicar, al menos hasta acabar la que había iniciado, pero al final terminé escribiendo algunos capítulos de esto y me decidí a publicarlo.**

**Ojalá les guste y entretenga en lo que saco el segundo capítulo de mi otra historia. Y sin más preámbulo, los dejo con esto.**

Cap. 1: Animando al entrenador deprimido.

Era un día prácticamente perfecto en el mar del archipiélago Decolora, con un sol muy brillante pero que no daba mucho calor, un mar tranquilo del cual saltaban algunos pokémon jugueteando alegremente, la brisa marina era algo relajante y en el cielo algunas nubes bloqueaban de vez en cuando al sol y regalaban una agradable sombra. Si, un día perfecto excepto para una persona, un entrenador catorce añero que se encontraba pensativo en la proa del barco, como lo había hecho antes de que se separase de sus compañeros e incluso antes de eso, cuando tenía algún momento de paz y soledad entre tantas aventuras. Mientras él se sumergía más en sus pensamientos una bella mujer se colocaba a su lado, recargándose en el barandal, apoyando sus codos en la baranda y su rostro en sus manos para quedar a la altura del muchacho.

¿?: ¿Aún piensas en ello? – Preguntó. El chico se volteó ligeramente para verla de reojo. – Sé que no formé parte de su grupo durante tu viaje, pero según lo que me contaron Iris y Cilan creo que estas sobrepensando las cosas.

– Flashback. –

Alexa, Iris y Cilan se encontraban en la estación esperando a que llegara el tren que los llevaría hacia Jotho, ellos habían mandado a Ash a buscar almuerzos y sabiendo el gusto de su compañero por la comida eso se llevaría un buen rato. Entonces el varón del grupo habló.

Cilan: Alexa, nos gustaría pedirte tu ayuda con Ash. – Dijo con determinación.

Alexa: ¿Le sucede algo?

Iris: Pues veras… – Dijo ella con preocupación para después comenzar a narrar la situación por la que se preocupaban ellos. Cuando terminaron los dos (pues Cilan también explicó parte de la historia) dejaron que Alexa procesara lo que escuchó y decidiera si ayudarlos o no.

Alexa: Así que Ash ha estado melancólico a causa de ese entrenador Cameron que lo derrotó usando solo 5 pokémon.

Cilan: Gracias a todas las aventuras que tenemos casi no tiene tiempo para recordar ese hecho, pero cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad de relajarnos él no puede evitar pensar en esa batalla. – Aclaró.

Iris: Se queda mirando al infinito y cuando lo hace sus ojos no tiene el mismo brillo, es como si se apagara. – Expresó con tristeza.

Alexa: Yyyyyyyy… ¿Quieren que lo cuide por ustedes o algo así? – Preguntó desconociendo que intensiones tenían sus recientes compañeros de viaje.

Cilan: No, esto es algo que Ash debe resolver por su propia cuenta. – Dijo seriamente. – Pero ya que van al mismo destino nos gustaría que le echaras un ojo de vez en cuando. No te pedimos que lo trates de animar ni nada por el estilo, solo que veas que no haga una tontería.

Iris: ¡Por favor! – Exclamó con una mirada suplicante. – No quiero que haga algo tonto a causa de esa derrota. Sabemos que no es la primer competición que pierde, pero por alguna razón ésta el afectó mucho.

Alexa: Mmmmmm… – Se quedó pensativa unos momentos. – De acuerdo, lo vigilaré, después de todo es un buen chico y un interesante entrenador… y sería un desperdicio perderme de buenos reportajes en un futuro sólo porque cayó en la depresión.

Iris y Cilan rieron nerviosamente por el comentario y poco después regresó su compañero cargando una cantidad tan grande de cajas de almuerzo que le bloqueaba la vista, mientras que a sus compañeros les resbalaba una gota de sudor por la ridícula cantidad de comida que veían.

Cilan: ¿Sabes que solamente somos 4 personas verdad? – Preguntó nervioso.

Ash: Perdón, es que había tantas cosas deliciosas que no supe cual elegir y terminé comprando una de cada cosa.

Iris: Y luego por qué te digo una que eres un infantil. – Se burló.

Ash: ¡Oye! – Exclamó haciendo que sus amigos comenzaran a reír y pronto él también se les unió.

– Fin del Flashback. –

Desde su derrota Ash había reflexionado mucho sobre ese resultado. Había perdido contra Cameron.

Su primer pensamiento fue qué grave error había cometido para sufrir ese tipo de derrota, pero después de analizarlo decidió que no había cometido ningún error grave, él y su equipo habían dado lo máximo y hecho un gran trabajo. Su segundo pensamiento fue que tal vez su contrincante había usado algún truco o trampa, pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea y se regañó a si mismo por siquiera considerar que su amigo fuese alguien deshonesto. Varios pensamientos más invadieron su mente y cada uno fue desechado después de darles su tiempo de reflexión, hasta que soñó quedó su cabeza con una conclusión.

Ash: _Eres demasiado talentoso_. – Pensó para sí mismo.

Y era cierto considerando que Cameron no era alguien muy brillante o centrado o un gran estratega y también poseía una personalidad muy despreocupada que llegaba a traicionarlo en momentos importantes. Pero aun así había conseguido criar pokémon muy poderosos y peleaba sacando con facilidad el máximo potencial de ellos, cosa que había demostrado durante toda la liga al ser alguien de quien no se esperaba mucho al principio pero que conseguía victorias con relativa facilidad y de formas sorprendentes. Ash estaba seguro de que, de haberse concentrado más, ese chico tendría amplias posibilidades de convertirse en el campeón de la liga.

Pero gran parte del comportamiento de Cameron se debía a que eres un novato. Ash recordaba cómo era el en esa época y la realidad era que el mismo no eran muy diferentes en carácter y personalidad, pero en poco tiempo y con solo 5 pokémon había quedado en mejor posición que él y derrotándolo para colmo de males. Eso solo hacía que la frustración y las dudas sobre su propia capacidad crecieran.

Ash giró más su cabeza para poder ver bien los ojos azules de la bella reportera y responder la pregunta.

Ash: Siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor, que no hice lo suficiente… – Bajando el tono de su voz con cada palabra. – Que decepcioné a todos los que creían en mí. – Diciendo eso último casi como un susurro.

Alexa: Nadie está decepcionado contigo. – Tratando de consolarlo. – Todos los que conoces y te vieron saben que diste tu mejor esfuerzo y que ocupaste un gran lugar de entre todos los cientos de entrenadores de la región. A parte es todo un logro ser el primer entrenador de tu región en participar en una liga de otro país.

Ash: Aun así siento que fallé. – Dijo apretando los puños y en un tono que claramente indicaba que estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Alexa se enderezó y asumió un semblante serio para hablarle a Ash.

Alexa: La única persona con la que estas decepcionado es contigo mismo eres tú. – Le aclaró con determinación. – Es algo que a todos nos pasa, no solo a ti.

Ash alzó la mirada para ver directamente a sus ojos.

Alexa: Cuando inicié mi carrera de reportera fui progresando poco a poco. Cada vez que cometía un error aprendía de ello y mejoraba hasta que logré que mis artículos se publicaran periódicamente. – Explicaba mientras veía que Ash se concentraba en la historia, por lo que continuó. – Pero en algún momento mi editor notó que la calidad de mi trabajo se estancaba e incluso decrecía, lo que ocasionó que mis lectores dejaran lo que escribía. Eso me deprimió mucho y estuve a punto de dejar el periodismo para siempre, pero mi hermana me dijo "Cuando nos concentramos en alcanzar una meta y nos enfocamos demasiado en cumplirla, corremos el riesgo de que nos olvidemos de nosotros mismos, de dónde venimos y de lo que hemos aprendido para llegar a donde estamos, por eso de vez en cuando es bueno regresar a nuestras raíces." Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que había extraviado una parte de mí en algún punto del camino.

Ash: ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? – Preguntó intrigado por saber cómo Alexa había resuelto su problema.

Alexa: Al principio me puse toda pensativa, así como tú, sobre que me faltaba o que había perdido. Cuando vi que eso no me ayudaba tomé la decisión de regresar a mis raíces en el periodismo y volver a escribir esas pequeñas historias que me hacían feliz, tal y como lo hice en mis inicios. Eso me ayudó a reencontrar mi chispa y regresé para ser aún mejor reportera de lo que era, sin volver a perderme en el camino.

Ash: Lo dices solo para hacerme sentir bien. – Sonando aun deprimido. – ¿No?

Alexa: En parte sí. – Dijo retomando su tono alegre. – Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todo lo que te dije es cierto. El camino no será fácil y te tomará tiempo superar tu situación, pero sé que lograrás sobreponerte y regresarás a la acción más fuerte que antes.

Dicho eso tomo a Ash y le dio un fuerte abrazo hundiendo la cara del joven entre sus pechos y dejándolo con un sonrojo en su cara. Al separarse ella pudo ver como el muchacho estaba impactado y bien rojo por lo sucedido.

Ash: ¿¡Qu… qu… qué… qué… f… f… fue eso!? – Preguntó completamente shockeado.

Alexa: Bueno… con eso creo que ya no pensarás en cosas deprimentes por un rato. – Expresó llevándose la mano a la boca en un ademán que indicaba que reía por dentro. – Hmhmhm (risa) A parte ver esa reacción en tu cara es muy divertida. – Diciendo eso mientras unas pequeñas risas escapaban de su boca.

Ash, aún sonrojado, se alegró de ver que Alexa, a pesar de conocerlo por muy poco tiempo, trataba de animarlo como mejor pudiera.

Ash: Gracias Alexa. – Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que a los ojos de la mujer lo hacía ver lindo. – Eso me animó un poco.

Alexia entonces decidió darle un pequeño premio a su acompañante, tomó sus mejillas y posó un beso muy cerca de sus labios. Esto dejó al joven paralizado, con la boca y ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, además de adquirir un tono tan rojo como un Groudon y solo siendo capaz de articular una sola letra.

Ash: A… a… a… a… a… a…

Alexa: Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Ash, para después darle la espalda y caminar al interior del ferry, deteniéndose a medio camino para voltear su rostro hacia el chico y decirle. – Y si necesitas que te ayude a que dejes de pensar demasiado en tu batalla, te puedo dar otro. – Guiñandole un ojo y soplándole un beso. Ella prosiguió su camino pensando en la diversión que tendría avergonzando al pobre muchacho y que si fuese un par de años más joven podría levantarle los ánimos de otra manera, sin temor de que la metiesen a la cárcel.

Ash se quedó paralizado por un buen rato hasta que Pikachu tuvo que suministrarle una descarga para despertarlo del trance y que ambos también pudiesen ir a su camarote para descansar. Esa noche tardó en conciliar el sueño y no por seguir pensando en su batalla, sino por los nervios que le habían ocasionado las muestras de afecto de Alexa y el hecho de ella durmiese en la litera contigua en una piyama que dejaba poco a la imaginación no ayudaba en nada.

Durante el siguiente par de días la situación no cambió mucho. Ash realizaba diferentes actividades para distraer su mente de pensar en su derrota, siendo el comer y entrenar a sus pokémon sus favoritas. Y en los momentos en los que no tenía nada que hacer y su mente comenzaba a recordar aquel evento, Alexa se encargaba de ocupar la mente del entrenador a su estilo, haciendo diversas actividades como obligarlo a que le untase bronceador mientras que ella hacia sonidos no muy pudorosos, modelarle diferentes tipos de trajes de baño y pidiéndole que escoja el más sexi, invitarlo a que se bañasen juntos, etc. Todo ello lo hacía por , divirtiéndose a sus expensas de paso.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras comía su desayuno y era objeto de los juegos de Alexa, quien le había quitado sus cubiertos y los usaba para alimentarlo, causándole varios sonrojos; en eso, uno de los trabajadores se le acercó.

Hombre: Disculpe, ¿usted es Ash Ketchum? – Preguntó un poco perturbado al ver al chico todo rojo de vergüenza, tratando de ingerir su desayuno mientras que una bella mujer, unos pocos años mayor que él, sostenía otro cubierto tratando de alimentarlo.

Ash: Si, soy yo. – Volteó a verlo aún sonrojado por los juegos de su acompañante.

Hombre: Lamento interrumpir su… desayuno, pero hay una llamada para usted. – Dicho eso el trabajador se retiró a sus labores.

Ash se dirigió a los videoteléfonos del barco intrigado por saber quién haría una llamada tan cara al barco. Cuando llegó tomó el auricular y en la pantalla se materializo la imagen de la profesora Juniper.

Ash: ¡Profesora qué sorpresa! – Expresó con alegría. - ¿¡A qué se debe su llamada!?

Profesora Juniper: También me da gusto volver a verte y me encantaría que estas fuesen mejores circunstancias pero no es así. – Su semblante se volvió serio antes de volver a hablar. – Uno de tus amigos necesita tu ayuda urgentemente.

Ash: ¿Qué ocurrió profesora? Cuéntemelo todo.

Continuará…

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo a una nueva historia.**

**Si leyeron la introducción de la historia verán que el protagonista no se involucrará con los usuales personajes secundarios, sino que decidí que conviviera con otros que me parecen interesantes o que no llegaron a aparecer en la serie.**

**Algo que me gustaría agregar también serían algunas dinámicas, pero eso solo lo haré si hay suficiente gente que lea mis historias.**

**Bueno, acá me despido y agradezco que se tomaran su tiempo para leer todo lo que escribí. Si les gustó o si tienen alguna crítica o sugerencia, escríbanme y yo lo leeré.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todo el mundo, acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña serie.**

**Antes de comenzar, responderé a una duda que me dejó un usuario en el capítulo pasado:**

**Para Guest (que me imagino no tiene cuenta y nomas lo puso así y quién sabe si lea esto): Sobre tu duda si serán con harem o no, déjame decirte que eso tengo planeado que el público lo decida y aprovechando esta oportunidad invito a todos los que lean esto a que sean ustedes los que decidan con quien se quedará el protagonista. Así que, déjenme en sus comentarios si quieren que se queda con alguna de las chavas, si quieren que se quede solo o si quieren que haya, en palabras del buen dios Naruto, Haremu no jutsu.**

**Y bueno, ya con ese pendiente resuelto, disfruten del nuevo capítulo.**

Cap 2.- El dilema de la doncella.

Nuestro héroe acompañado de Alexa se encontraba en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín; habían arribado a Kanto pero el mensaje de la doctora Juniper había dejado preocupado a Ash, por lo que se dirigió inmediatamente al aeropuerto. En esos momentos su semblante era de preocupación, pues la profesora no le dio detalles de la emergencia.

Alexa: ¿Para qué crees que te necesite la profesora? – Lo cuestionó.

Ash: No lo sé, al parecer uno de mis amigos tiene un problema y solo yo puedo ayudarlo. – Contestaba con preocupación. – Pero no me agradó que no me explicara la situación.

Alexa: Recuerda que la llamada a aguas internacionales es muy cara y la señal se pierde fácilmente. – Tratando de consolarlo. – Al menos te dejó el boleto de avión ya pagado.

Ash: Tienes razón. – Dejando de lado el pensar el tema que sólo lo haría preocupar más, decidió cambiar la conversación. – ¿Y dime, qué harás ahora? – Curioso le preguntó.

Alexa: Aunque me agrada pasar tiempo contigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica que hizo que a Ash le diera un escalofrió en la espalda por recordar las veces que ella lo molestaba con sus "juegos". – Tengo aun reportajes que escribir sobre esta región, aquí hay muchos sitios de dónde puedo escribir grandes artículos.

Ambos decidieron pasar sus últimos momentos almorzando en la cafetería del aeropuerto y conversando sobre lugares a los que Alexa podría ir a realizar sus reportajes. Ash le daba detalle de los lugares interesantes que había visto en sus viajes mientras que a ella le brillaban los ojos de imaginarse todo lo que podría escribir.

También le dio algunas recomendaciones a tener presente como el que guardase a sus pokémon de Kalos para que los criminales como el Equipo Rocket no quisieran robárselos por su rareza y también le dio un papel con la dirección de un rancho donde lo conocían y podría rentar un Ponita para que la apoyase a transportarse.

Para cuando llegó la hora de abordar ambos estaban frente a la puerta de acceso despidiéndose. Ash se notaba un poco triste por no poder ir a su casa, cosa que Alexa notó.

Alexa: Bueno, es hora de despedirnos. – Se llevó un dedo a los labios y guiñándole el ojo a Ash, a continuación le dijo. – Creo que iré a entrevistar al profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta, ¿Hay algo que quieras que haga mientras estoy por allá? – Preguntó sabiendo que él quería ir a su hogar pero que ahora tenía un amigo que salvar.

Ash: Gracias Alexa. – Le dijo dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que, sin saberlo, lo hacían ver muy lindo a los ojos de su acompañante. – Cuando llegues allá busca a mi madre, se llama Delia, dile que vienes de mi parte y de seguro te dejara quedarte en nuestra casa. Y también dile que me tomará un poco más de tiempo regresar a casa pero hay algo importante que debo hacer.

Alexa: No hay problema. – Dijo amablemente. – Después de todo es una buena oportunidad de dormir en la misma habitación que mi pequeño Ash. – Continuó, arruinando el momento.

Ash: Yo no dije… – Se apresuró a explicar, cosa que fue inútil porque la mujer que seguía hablando sin prestarle atención.

Alexa: … Y poder disfrutar de tu aroma en las noches. Y no te preocupes, dejaré algo de mi esencia en tu cama para que puedas recordarme en las solitarias noches. – Terminó de decir dejando bastante perturbado al joven y con un pensamiento en su cabeza "Incinerare mi cama cuando regrese".

Ambos oyeron el anuncio de la última llamada para abordar, por lo que se dieron un último adiós para cada quien irse por su lado; aunque no sin antes Alexa tomase a Ash por las mejillas y le depositara un beso tan cerca de su boca que los costados de sus labios se rozaron. Después de eso ella se retiró con una pícara sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver al chico que tenía un rojo tan fuerte que haría ver a un Cisor pálido.

El vuelo no fue nada placentero para nuestro protagonista pues no sabía que amigo lo necesitaba ni en qué peligro se encontraba. Después de varias horas de viaje arribó al aeropuerto de Castelia y de inmediato se dirigió a Ciudad Aspertia. Ya en ese lugar, fue directo al mirador donde lo esperaba la profesora. El lugar se ubicaba en la cima de un cerro el cual era accesible por unas escaleras; en la cima había algunas bancas y el borde del cerro habían barandales para evitar accidentes.

Ash: Ya… estoy… aquí. – Dijo jadeando de cansancio por todo el recorrido que hizo. - ¿Qué… fue lo que… ocurrió?

Juniper: Como te dije, hay una amiga tuya que necesita de tu ayuda urgente. – Dijo para luego mirar hacia las escaleras que conducían al mirador. – Pero dejaré que ella te lo explique.

Sin comprender lo que la profesora dijo Ash se dio vuelta para ver una nube de polvo que se dirigía a él a tal velocidad que fue imposible esquivarla, chocando contra él y haciéndolo caer en el único charco que había en el mirador. Cuando alzó la vista pudo ver a una jovencita rubia de ojos verdes bastante familiar.

Juniper: ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó desconcertada por la escena contemplada.

Ash: Si, siempre nos encontramos así, ¿no es verdad Bianca? – Preguntó en tono de broma levantándose todo mojado del charco.

Ella no le respondió y cuando volteo a verla notó que sus ojos se habían vuelto dos grandes gotas de agua y su boca tenía una mueca de sollozo. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle qué pasó, ella dejo salir un sonoro "¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" y se lanzó a llorar sobre su hombro, dejando asombrado y preocupado al entrenador. El chico la dejo desahogarse para que le contara su emergencia y ocasionalmente le daba palmadas en la espalda para tratar de calmarla; después de un rato de llanto ambos se sentaron en una banca, Bianca tenia las mejillas, nariz y ojos rojos por haber llorado tanto y fue Ash quien decidió hablar.

Ash: Cuéntame que pasó Bianca. – Dijo viéndola con seriedad.

Bianca: Mi… papá… snif (sonido de sollozo)… no… no me… ¡no me dejará viajar otra vez! – Dijo aún con lágimas en los ojos para volver a romper en llanto. – ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡WAAAAAAAAAA!

Ash no comprendía lo ocurrido, pensaba que después de la batalla que sostuvo con el padre de su amiga en la que, a pesar de haber perdido, había conseguido el consentimiento para que ella viajara; además de la buena actuación que tuvo está en la liga Unova, no habría problema en que realizara otro viaje.

Bianca: Él… él dijo que… snif… después de ver como reaccioné al perder en la liga… snif… me dijo que no era lo suficientemente madura para viajar a otro país.

Ash: ¿A qué te refieres con otro país? – Preguntó intrigado.

Bianca: Bueno… tú eres un gran rival e hiciste un gran trabajo en la liga Unova, así que quería conocer tu región natal y participar tu liga regional. – Dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash se sintió halagado por las palabras de su amiga.

Bianca: Pero papá no cree que sea lo suficientemente responsable y madura para viajar a un lugar tan lejano por mi cuenta, aparte de que utilizaría todo lo que gané en la liga solo para el viaje de ida y no tendría dinero para conseguir equipo, alimentos y otras cosas.

La profesora Juniper, quien conocía la situación y había estado al margen de la plática decidió unirse.

Juniper: Por eso te llame hasta acá. – Dirigiéndose a Ash. – Bianca me contó que tú ya una vez pudiste convencer a su padre cuando estuvo a punto de hacerla volver a casa, así que esperamos que puedas hacerlo de nuevo. Y en cuanto a ti. – Mirando ahora a Bianca. – Creo poder ayudarte; si te registro como mi asistente de laboratorio te podré conseguir un descuento para el viaje, por lo que te sobrará algo de dinero para conseguir suministros.

Bianca: ¡¿EN SERIO?! – Exclamó con gran alegría para luego voltear a ver al joven, tomar sus manos y verlo con ojos de esperanza. – Ash, por favor, necesito que vuelvas a convencer a mi papá de que me deje viajar.

Ash se sintió un poco abrumado por la responsabilidad que le estaba adjudicando pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y se levantó de la banca enérgicamente aun sosteniendo las manos de la chica.

Ash: ¡Bien, vallamos a ver a tu padre! ¡No dejaremos que te nieguen la oportunidad de seguir tus sueños! – Dijo con entusiasmo.

Bianca lo abrazó mientras decía alegremente "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!"

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa donde se encontraba la familia de Bianca y Ash notó algo sobre el lugar donde se encontraban.

Ash: Oye, pensé que eras de pueblo Boceto, ¿Qué haces acá en Ciudad Aspertia?

Bianca: Vinimos a ver a mi tía y mis primas que recibirán a su primer pokémon.

Juniper: Por eso estoy acá. – Dijo mientras sacaba una capsula que contenía 3 pokebolas a sabiendas de que ambos entrenadores sabían el contenido.

Ash: Entonces ellas iniciarán su viaje. – Su tono a continuación cambió por uno de nostalgia. – Que recuerdos, tener diez años y obtener tu primer pokémon. – Pikachu, quien estaba en el hombro de su entrenador también adoptó el mismo semblante y expresó "Chaaaaaaaa".

Bianca: De hecho mis primas tienen catorce y quince. – Le aclaró. – Mi tía es tan sobreprotectora como mi papá y si no fuera porque mi mamá la convenció y que ambas prometieron viajar juntas probablemente no las dejarían salir de viaje aun.

Durante el recorrido Ash aprovecho para conocer más de la situación de Bianca. Al parecer su padre y tía habían obtenido el título de campeón y sub-campeona una vez durante su juventud, pero en sus viaje habían enfrentado situaciones muy peligrosas como las que el mismo vivió en sus viajes por las regiones, lo que les dejó un pequeño trauma y decidieron que sus descendientes no saldrían de viaje y si lo hacían lo harían cuando tuviesen la madurez necesaria para evitar los peligros. Afortunadamente para ella y sus primas, la madre de Bianca convenció a su cuñada para que las dejasen viajar, así como Bianca lo hizo cuando cumplió 16 y ahora la prima mayor de 15 y la menor de 14 empezarían también a viajar.

Al llegar a su destino observaron que el padre de Bianca la estaba esperando en la entrada con una cara de pocos amigos.

Señor: Así que por fin llegas. – Expresó enojado. – Te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie a quien sabe dónde en cuanto recibiste la llamada de la profesora y todos pensamos que la traerías para que tus primas recibieran su primer pokémon. Pero como tardaste tanto todas decidieron ir a la ciudad vecina para comprarlas cosas que necesitaría para su viaje. – Continuó reprendiéndola.

El señor continuaba regañando a su hija, haciendo hincapié en que su actitud era inmadura. Ash por su parte veía a su amiga con la cabeza gacha y ojos vidriosos, eso lo hizo enojar bastante. A la profesora tampoco le agradó la actitud que había tomado el hombre pero mantuvo la compostura y le hizo un ademan a Ash para que hiciera lo mismo.

Después del regaño, el hombre notó a las dos personas que venían con su hija.

Señor: Profesora, es un placer verla. – Expresó haciendo de lado su enojo. – Y ¿Ash? ¿Qué te trae a esta ciudad? – Preguntó para luego notar la mirada que el chico le dirigía, la cual no era nada amable.

Juniper: Bueno, Ash vino aquí a petición mía, creí que podría servir de mediador en esta… pequeña situación que hay en su familia.

El hombre los invitó a pasar, pues no quería discutir en plena calle, donde los vecinos podrían verlos y causar problemas a su familia. Ya adentro todos se sentaron en la sala, siendo el padre de Bianca el primero en hablar.

Señor: Y… ¿de qué situación se referían? – Preguntó presintiendo a lo que venían pero conservando las apariencias.

La profesora estaba a punto de hablar pero se le adelantaron.

Ash: Queremos que deje a Bianca seguir viajando. – Se apresuró a decir, dejando a todos en shock por la forma directa en que se expresó.

Señor: Escucha chico, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero tienes que aceptar que mi hija no es lo suficientemente madura como para viajar a otro país, ni siquiera a otra región. – Dijo tratando de sonar amable. – Hay también muchos peligros afuera que podrían herirla severamente o peor.

Ash: Es cierto que los entrenadores a veces nos encontramos con situaciones riesgosas, pero también hay muchas buenas experiencias y aprendizajes que solo se pueden tener al ver el mundo con nuestros propios ojos.

Señor: No lo niego, pero mi hija aún no tiene la capacidad para valerse por sí misma.

Ash: No lo creo, durante mi viaje me topé numerosas veces con Bianca y sé que ella puede manejarse bien por su cuenta.

Señor: ¿Eso crees? – Cuestionó burlonamente. – ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos Bianca había olvidado su bolso?, pues esa no fue la única vez que lo hizo. – Le aclaró. – Tuve que llevárselo varias veces a parte de esa. ¿Cómo crees que le irá sola, sin nadie que le ayude? – Lo desafió.

Ash: Pero eso es parte del aprendizaje como entrenadores, aprender de los errores y mejorar. – Respondió al desafío. – Estoy seguro que Bianca no cometería el mismo error dos veces si tuviese que enfrentar el problema por su cuenta.

Señor: Aun así, el viaje hacia otro país es bastante caro, no le quedaría dinero para poder comprar suministros. – Dijo confiando en que un golpe de realidad haría que el chico desistiera en sus intentos. – ¿Cómo es que sobreviviría?

Juniper: Pues si la registro como una de mis asistentes puede conseguir un descuento de investigador para viajar a donde guste, así podrá ahorrar dinero que le será útil para lo que necesite adquirir. – Declaro la investigadora.

Habían tomado por sorpresa al hombre, no se esperaba que la profesora se pusiese del lado de su hija.

Juniper: Al parecer hemos olvidado a la persona central en esta conversación. – Dijo señalando con la mirada a Bianca quien no había hablado desde el inicio de la discusión y estaba con la cabeza gacha. – Dinos ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Bianca: Yo… quiero seguir viajando, quiero conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas personas, nuevos pokémon y tener muchos recuerdos en mi viaje, tanto buenos como malos. Quiero seguir siendo entrenadora porque me encanta serlo y planeo continuar así hasta encontrar lo que me apasione.

Al escuchar esas palabras Ash no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo cuando empezaba su viaje. En ese momento su madre también estaba renuente a que viajase, pero él le demostró la pasión que sentía por convertirse en un entrenador, tanto así que a la dama no le quedó opción más que aceptar.

Señor: Entonces demuéstrame esa convicción. – Dijo jugando su última carta. – Enfréntame en una batalla, si eres capaz de derrotarme aceptaré que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para viajar nuevamente por tu cuenta. – Sabía que empleando ese recurso se ganaría el rencor de su hija, pero confiaba en que hacia lo mejor para ella.

Bianca: Pero dejé todos mis pokémon en el laboratorio. – Declaró anonadada. – Profesora, ¿de casualidad trajo consigo alguno de mis pokémon?

Juniper: Lo siento, no me esperaba que terminara saliendo todo de esta manera. – Dijo también tomada por sorpresa por el desafío. – Pensé que podríamos convencerlo pacíficamente de que te dejara viajar, pero definitivamente esto no estaba contemplado.

Ash: Entonces yo lo haré. – Dijo, siendo ahora el quien tomaba por sorpresa a todos. – Al igual que la última vez, me enfrentaré a usted para que Bianca pueda seguir viajando.

Todos quedaron callados ante la declaración de Ash. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, el destino de Bianca yacía en el resultado de una batalla, y era una que el entrenador no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Continuará…

**Y eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**Sé que en esta ocasión me quedó algo corto pero lo compensaré en el siguiente capítulo, donde tendremos batalla y ahí se pone buena la cosa.**

**Y ahora me despido agradeciendo por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y les recuerdo que cualquier duda, comentario, crítica y/o sugerencia será bien recibida. Además recuerden la votación para ver si el chavo termina solo o acompañado, dejen un voto por persona y para el final de toda la historia lo que ustedes, el pueblo hayan decidió se les dará (viva la democracia). **

**Así que, se me cuidan y hasta la próxima.**

**PD. Ya casi tengo terminado el siguiente capítulo de "Desafío en el parque de la luna", me tarde porque quería meterle bien una generosa dosis de muerte, destrucción y cumbia pero para la siguiente semana ya estará y si no lo han leído los invito a echarse el primer capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Que tal a todos, ¿Cómo están?, espero que estén disfrutando de las posadas en estas fechas decembrinas. Este día les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Antes de comenzar presento la primer convocatoria oficial para que usted, si, usted que está leyendo decida el futuro de los personajes. Para esta votación decidirá hacia donde quiere que el grupo viaje. Pueden elegir cualquiera de las regiones vistas anteriormente por Ash para hacer una historia "corta" (por que ya vamos en el cap 3 y apenas empiezan los madrazos) o a Kalos (aquí podría adaptar mucho de lo que planeo para los otros personajes a costo de una historia larga). Dejen su voto en los comentarios y para la siguiente vez que me lean sabrán el resultado.**

**Advertencia: Para reducir la cantidad de palabras, en esta batalla corté los diálogos con órdenes de movimientos para reducir la cantidad de palabras y solo dejé los que se refieren a pensamientos o interacciones entre los personajes. **

**Ya debidamente advertidos, demos comienzo con lo bueno.**

Cap 3: La batalla por la doncella.

Bianca: Ash ¿estás seguro de eso? – Lo cuestionó. – Recuerda que la última vez que enfrentaste a mi padre no pudiste ganarle. – Expresó con clara preocupación.

Ash: No te preocupes, esta vez no perderemos. – Declaró desafiante mirando al padre la jovencita. – A parte, estamos peleando por ti después de todo. – Volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa de confianza.

A Bianca le conmovieron las palabras de su amigo haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, cosa que su padre notó, sus ojos comenzaran a volverse acuosos de una forma cómica y se lanzó a abrazar a Ash por el cuello, para luego zarandearlo de lado a lado.

Bianca: ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! – Exclamaba mientras que, con los ojos cerrados, seguía zangoloteándolo.

Al terminar, la profesora y Ash, quien por el mareo tenía los ojos en espiral caminaba erráticamente, fueron guiados por Bianca y su padre a rentar un campo de batalla en la escuela de entrenadores. Ambos contendientes tomaron sus posiciones mirándose desafiantemente.

Bianca: Ten cuidado Ash, mi padre es fuerte. – Le advirtió a su amigo.

Ash: Bianca, te prometemos que le ganaremos y podrás viajar a donde tú quieras. – Confiado le dirigió una sonrisa a ella.

La confianza de él conmovió a la chica quien calmó un poco sus nervios, le asintió y se dirigió a tomar su lugar junto a la profesora Juniper.

Señor: Ya que estamos en la misma situación de la última vez, usaremos los mismos pokémon que en el último encuentro.- dijo sabiendo la aplastante victoria que obtuvo en esa ocasión.

Ash: Pero… – Trató de replicar pero fue cortado por el señor.

Señor: Te recuerdo que te estoy permitiendo tomar el lugar de mi hija en su batalla, así que la batalla será bajo mis términos.

Ash se mordió un labio por la impotencia ya que el hombre tenía razón, él en cualquier momento pudo negarse al desafío de nuestro héroe pero no lo hizo, así que no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarse.

Juniper: Muy bien, yo seré la réferi de esta batalla y… em… ¿Cuáles serán las reglas? – Preguntó al padre de Bianca.

Señor: (Apresurándose a hablar) Será una batalla d igual a la última vez, yo usaré a mi Darmanitan y Ash a su Oshawott.

En cuanto el hombre dejó de hablar, del cinturón de Ash salió un brillo blanco que se dirigió al suelo mostrando al Oshawott. Esto ocasionó que se riese por dentro al ver que el niño no parecía haber mejorado mucho, tal y como lo sospechaba después de ver su derrota en la liga. De inmediato liberó a su Darmanitan quien se materializó justo frente a la nutria con una expresión aterradora, lo que hizo que el pequeño pokémon se asustara y pidiera a su entrenador regresar lo a la pokebola. Bianca y la profesora observaban la escena con pena ajena mientras que el señor reía para sus adentros.

Después de unos momentos Ash fue capaz de calmar a su pokémon y ambos contrincantes se encontraban listos para la batalla.

Juniper: Si ambos están listos… ¡COMIENCEN!

El hombre inició el combate.

Señor: Darmanitan, usa puño fuego. – El puño del pokémon se prendió en llamas y se lanzó velozmente hacia su oponente.

Ash: Usa aqua jet y esquiva. – Oshawott se envolvió en agua y con gran velocidad esquivó el golpe e hizo contacto con el cuerpo de su atacante, haciendo que este retrocediera.

Señor: Haz mejorado. – Gruñó a Ash. – Pero no creas que eres el único que mejoró. – Dijo señalando a su pokémon que no se veía afectado por el ataque.

Ash: Esto será muy duro.

Darmanitan lanzó un poderoso lanzallamas a lo que Oshawott respondió con una hidrobomba, ambos ataques chocaron creando una gran nube de vapor. Oshawott se lanzó en un aqua jet en un arco, rodeando el vapor, pero al llegar donde estaba su oponente se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Oshawott estaba confundido, Ash le indicó que estuviese atento al vapor por Darmanitan se ocultaba ahí, pero cuando se disipo no había más que un hoyo en el suelo. Ash se dio cuenta del significado del agujero pero apenas le dijo a Oshawott que se quitara, Darmanitan salió del suelo para golpearlo y mandarlo a volar algunos metros. Ash pidió que se recuperara y Oshawott dio un giro para caer de pie cerca de su entrenador y este notó que el ataque había causado daño considerable en su pokémon.

Ash: Debemos ser cuidadosos amigo. – Dirigiéndose a su pokémon.

El padre de Bianca sabía que podría acabar con Ash si usaba el ataque más poderoso de su Darmanitan que era bombardeo, pero quería hacer sufrir un poco al chico por meterse en lo que no le importaba y recibir demasiada atención de su pequeñita, quien energéticamente animaba al chiquillo.

La batalla se reanudó con Darmanitan lanzando poderosos puños de fuego que Oshawott desviaba usando concha afilada. Darmanitan intentó hacer un lanzallamas ya que estaban muy cerca, pero Oshawott fue más rápido y lanzó hidrobomba a la boca de su oponente antes de que ejecutara su ataque, cosa que lo aturdió y dio oportunidad para golpearlo con concha afilada. Ambos afectaron mucho a Darmanitan pero eso no impidió que usara puño fuego para alejar a su atacante. El impacto no fue tan poderoso, lo que permitió a Oshawott caer de pie.

El hombre sabía que Ash era un buen entrenador y con el avance que obtuvo al participar en la liga Unova temía que tuviese una oportunidad de ganarle si se alargaba la batalla. Su mirada se dirigió al Oshawott quien se veía más dañado que su propio pokémon a pesar de haber recibido menos ataques. Decidió entonces que debía aplicar un poco de ataque psicológico para sacar de balance al entrenador.

Señor: Valla, así que esto es lo mejor que un semifinalista de la liga Unova puede hacer. Hm, ya veo por qué perdiste contra un niño que solo traía 5 pokémon. – Soberbiamente se burlaba del entrenador.

Ash: ¡Hey! Le recuerdo que quede entre los 8 mejores. – Se defendía.

Señor: Probablemente pura suerte, después de todo mira el estado de tu pokémon. – Señalando como Oshawott estaba más cansado que Darmanitan. – A pesar de que tiene ventaja de tipo es quien luce en peor estado, además ni siquiera ha evolucionado desde nuestro último encuentro, ¿qué has estado haciendo con él, jugando? Y para colmo su ataque más poderoso no puede detener a Darmanitan. – Obviamente sabiendo que, a pesar de que Oshawott no era poderoso, si era se había vuelto más rápido y ágil que en su lucha pasada, cosa que en una batalla larga jugaba en su contra.

Ash: Ya veremos si fue pura suerte. ¡Oshawott, concha afilada ahora! – Indico a su pokémon demostrando que las palabras del hombre habían tenido efecto, ya que este cargó abiertamente contra su oponente.

El hombre sonrió al ver que su treta había surtido efecto e indicó a Darmanitan contraatacar con puño fuego, el cual impactó contra la nutria deteniéndola en seco. Oshawott trató de usar hidrobomba, pero esta vez Darmanitan se adelantó con su lanzallamas impidiéndole hacer su movimiento.

Las indicaciones de Ash se habían vuelto torpes, ordenaba movimientos sin ninguna estrategia y tampoco se preocupaba mucho de idear una buena defensa; como consecuencia de ello Oshawott se encontraba bajo una lluvia de puños fuego mientras que el apenas podía defenderse con su concha. Lamentablemente la situación no podía durar por siempre, Darmanitan usó excavar y al salir de la tierra sacó de balance a Oshawott, mandando a volar su concha que era su única protección.

En ese momento el hombre estaba decidido no solo a ganar la batalla, sino también a darle un castigo ejemplar al mocoso por interponerse entre él y lo que creía mejor para su hija; por ello, aprovechándose de haber roto la defensa de Oshawott, ordenó a su pokémon acabarlo con una rápida serie de golpes fuego de baja intensidad.

La profesora y Bianca veían horrorizadas el castigo que recibía el pequeño pokémon. Ash, por su parte apretaba los dientes, pues su revuelta mente le impedía pensar en una forma de librarse de la situación. La situación continuó hasta que un gancho de Darmánitan mandó a Oshawott al suelo.

Ash: ¡Oshawott, levántate, no podemos dejar que nos derroten! – Desesperadamente animaba a su pokémon para que se reincorporara. La pequeña criatura intentaba con todo lo que podía por ponerse die pie pero ya casi no tenía fuerzas. – ¡Debernos demostrar que podemos vencerlo! – Insistía el entrenador. La situación continuó así hasta que una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Ash y este, al voltear vio a Bianca quien derramaba lágrimas.

Bianca: Ya… ya es suficiente… no necesitas… seguir con esto. – Decía con la voz entrecortada.

Ash: Pero… Bianca.

Bianca: Sé que te esforzaste, pero ya no quiero que Oshawott siga sufriendo por mi culpa.

En ese momento Ash se sintió como la peor basura del mundo; no solo se había dejado distraer por las palabras de su oponente, sino que también había olvidado completamente el objetivo de la batalla que era el lograr que Bianca pudiese seguir viajando; y para colmo de males había hecho algo horrible al permitir que su pokémon sufriese una cantidad injusta de daño solo porque cedió ante las provocaciones. Ash no podía permitir que las cosas acabasen de esa forma, a pesar de que parecía tener todo en su contra.

Ash: Bianca… Oshawott… perdónenme. – Bajo la cabeza para que su gorra tapara su ojos que empezaban a formar lágrimas. – Hice algo horrible, dejé que mi pokémon fuese herido por mi inmadurez. – El entrenador se deprimía más mientras con cada palabra que decía. – Y lo peor de todo fue olvidé la razón por la cual estoy peleando, olvide que estoy peleando por ti y por tu sueño. Tal vez es cierto que solo soy un mediocre entrenador. – Dijo esto último en voz baja y sin ningún ánimo por continuar.

Bianca: ¡Te equivocas! ¡Eres uno de los entrenadores más asombrosos que conozco! ¡Siempre disfrutas las batallas y nunca te rindes ante ningún oponente! – Exclamó haciendo que el entrenador volteara sorprendido a verla, ya que pensaba que en ese momento estaría enojada o al menos le guardaría rencor por ser el culpable de que sus sueños no se realizaran; pero allí esta ella animándole.

Ash: Bianca… yo. – El entrenador no sabía que decirle.

Bianca: No estoy enojada contigo ni te guardo rencor si eso es lo que crees. – Expresaba como si le hubiese leído la mente a Ash. – Desde un principio este era mi problema y no debí involucrarte en esto.

Las palabras de su amiga hicieron que Ash se volviese a sentir mal

Ash: No, no puedo dejar que termine así. – dijo en voz baja pero aun así audible para sus pokémon y Bianca. – Oshawott, sé que por falta de juicio has sufrido mucho en esta batalla, pero necesito que me prestes tu fuerza una vez más, si no ganamos esta batalla… – No pudo continuar por que en ese momento sus sentimientos habían llegado a su pokémon.

Oshawott juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y se incorporó de nuevo al campo de batalla. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio y su cuerpo mostraba las heridas del combate. El pokémon volteó para mirar a su entrenador y le dirigió una sonrisa, para luego volverse hacia su oponente y soltar un potente grito ¡OOOSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! De inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y cambiar de forma; Ash conocía el significado de eso y se alegraba de que su pokémon lo quisiera tanto como para evolucionar aun sabiendo que el chico era el culpable de sus heridas. Al ceder el brillo se pudo apreciar la nueva forma del a criatura, un Dewott.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y Ash emocionado por la nueva forma de su pokémon, las mujeres casi con la boca abierta veían a la criatura recién evolucionada y el padre de Bianca no comprendía de donde había sacado fuerzas Oshawott para levantarse y convertirse en Dewott.

Señor: ¡Hmp! – Resopló. – El que tengas un Dewott ahora no cambia nada; casi no le queda energía y Darmanitan sigue estando en mejores condiciones y tiene más poder.

Ash: Bianca, golpéame por favor. – Dijo ignorando completamente al hombre.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento le sorrajó una bofetada tan fuerte al joven que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer.

Bianca: ¿Por qué querías que te golpeara? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Ash reía nerviosamente porque, de hecho, esperaba la pregunta antes de ser golpeado.

Ash: Para asegurarme de no volver a dejarme influenciar por otros y olvidar lo que es importante. – Expresó llevando su mano a su ahora roja mejilla. – Oshawott, cuando ganemos esta batalla también podrás golpearme, me lo merezco después de hacerte pasar por todo ese castigo.

Señor: HAHAHAHA. – Carcajeó ante la declaración anterior. – ¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme? – El hombre se encontraba tan distraído riendo que no vio una rápida hidrobomba que Darmanitan apenas si pudo esquivar. – Grrrrrr Ahora si sacaste boleto chamaco, ¡Darmanitan, usa bombardeo ahora! – Expresó enojado.

El pokémon orangután cubrió su cuerpo de una grandísima cantidad de llamas y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente provocando una tremenda explosión. Ash conocía perfectamente el ataque más poderoso de ese Darmanitan y el que lo hubiese guardado hasta ese momento era una clara señal de que el padre de Bianca no lo había tomado en serio. Todos estaban esperando expectantes a que se disipara el humo, pero cuando ocurrió todos se sorprendieron; Dewott seguía en pie y a su alrededor se había formado una esfera color esmeralda que detuvo completamente el ataque de Darmanitan y había evitado que sufriese daños.

Ash: ¡Increíble, aprendiste protección! – El entrenador celebraba feliz el nuevo movimiento de su pokémon, para después volver a su semblante desafiante. – ¡Aprovechemos, Dewott, usa concha afilada ahora!

Darmanitan trató de utilizar puño fuego antes de Dewott atacara, cosa que fue inútil, el pequeño pokémon había incrementado su velocidad y como relámpago tomó las conchas de sus costados convirtiéndolas en espadas y propinó un fuerte golpe a su atacante, parándolo en seco. Darmánitan trató nuevamente de atacar con puño fuego, pero nuevamente fue detenido, ahora por un aquajet. El proceso siguió, Darmanitan tratado de conectar un movimiento mientras que Dewott bloqueaba y contratacaba todo lo que le lanzaban.

El temor del padre de Bianca se volvió realidad, Ash lo había llevado a una lucha de desgaste y eso no le convenía, Darmanitan perdía energía rápidamente gracias al recién evolucionado pokémon. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba la suerte le sonrió, una de las hidrobombas de Dewott falló, cosa que aprovecho para ordenar a su pokémon usar bombardeo nuevamente, movimiento que no pudo evitar completamente la nutria quien acabó en el suelo.

Dewott se levantó con dificultad, el evolucionar solo le recuperó una poca de energía y definitivamente no soportaría un nuevo impacto. Ese no era el único problema, gracias a que su energía era baja Darmanitan había activado su habilidad entrando en modo daruma, la cual aumentó su ataque y defensa especial.

Señor: Lo siento niño, pero parece que la pelea ya está decidida. – Más tardó el hombre en presumir que en tragarse sus palabras, pues el cuerpo de Dewott comenzó a brillar en un aura azulada que ondulaba a su alrededor como die olas se tratasen.

Ash: ¿Qué te ocurre amigo? – Preguntó preocupado.

Juniper: Increible, Dewott está usando torrente. – Todos voltearon a mirarla en cuanto dijo eso.

Ash: ¿Qué es eso?

Juniper: Es la habilidad de Dewott, se activa cuando le queda muy poca energía y aumenta el poder de los movimientos de tipo agua que utilice.

Ash: ¡Perfecto, ahora la balanza vuelve a estar pareja! – Dijo emocionado.

La batalla se reanudó con Darmanitan usando un lanzallamas potenciado por el modo daruma y Dewott esquivándolo con un súper aquajet que impactó en su oponente, quien retrocedió un par de metros.

Dewott inmediatamente sacó sus conchas que tenía a los costados para usar concha afilada; los sables adoptaron una forma más delgada y curvada, dándoles un gran parecido a katanas. Darmánitan utilizó bombardeo para contrarrestar. Ambos ataques chocaron y se anularon uno al otro.

La batalla estaba en su punto culminante, ninguno de los pokémon aguantaría otro ataque, así que el siguiente movimiento sería el último. La tensión aumentaba, nadie decía ni una palabra, el entrenador y su oponente esperaban una mínima abertura para atacar.

Ash vio su oportunidad, pero era muy riesgosa y si cometía un solo error no solo significaría su derrota, sino el final de la carrera de entrenadora de Bianca. La duda empezó a invadirlo nuevamente, entonces se tocó la marca del bofetón que recibió anteriormente para recuperar su seguridad. El joven dirigió su mirada a Dewott.

Ash: Dewott, tengo una idea pero es arriesgada, ¿confías en mí? – El pokémon volteó y con una sonrisa asintió al joven.

Acto seguido, Ash dirigió su mirada hacia Bianca quien también lo miraba a él. Entre ambos no había necesidad de palabras, la mirada de la chica reflejaba una confianza total en el entrenador, cosa que él no planeaba defraudar.

Ash: ¡Bien, a la carga!

Dewott cargo hacia su oponente, quien lanzó un potente lanzallamas; Ash ya esperaba ese movimiento e indicó a Dewott usar protección. Darmanitan volvió a usar lanzallamas y Dewott, quien reanudó su carrera, contrarrestó con protección nuevamente. El pokémon nutria se encontraba a escasos dos metros de su oponente, pero después de haber utilizado protección dos veces seguidas no podría defenderse nuevamente con eso, la parte riesgosa del plan empezaba en ese momento. Dewott estaba muy cerca de Darmanitan quien preparaba otro lanzallamas; era hora de ejecutar la estrategia.

Ash: ¡Concha afilada, ahora! – El padre de Bianca al oír esa orden calculó que Dewott no golpearía antes que su pokémon y sonrió satisfactoriamente. – ¡Estilo de una espada! – Exclamó señalando un punto específico del campo entre los dos pokémon.

Todos se sorprendieron con la orden de Ash, y más cuando vieron hacia donde señalaba; entre ambos pokémon, en el suelo, se encontraba aquella concha que Dewott había perdido en la batalla mientras era Oshawott. Dewott, en un movimiento ágil, pateó la concha hacia arriba y la tomó con ambas manos haciendo que adoptara forma de katana gracias a su habilidad de torrente, pero gracias a que la concha de Oshawott es más grande la katana formada también incrementó su tamaño. Con el estilo de una espada, el movimiento de concha afilada fue más veloz, haciendo que Darmanitan detuviese su ataque para esquivar a duras penas.

Ash: ¡Lo tenemos, es hora de la victoria! ¡Estilo de tres espadas, ahora! – Ordenó velozmente.

Dewott tomó su nueva espada y la colocó en su boca, dejando las manos libres para tomar las conchas a sus costados y lanzar un poderoso ataque con tres espadas. Darmánitán salió volando ante el gran impacto que recibió, para luego desplomarse en el suelo, quedando fuera de combate. Dewott guardó sus conchas nuevamente en sus costados y la que tenía en la boca la aseguró en su espalda, luego le dirigió una sonrisa a su entrenador para caer exhausto por la cantidad de energía usada. Ash corrió hacia su pokémon para tomarlo en brazos.

Ash: Gracias amigo. – Le susurró antes de regresarlo a su pokebola.

El chico quiso voltearse para ir con su amiga, pero en ese momento fue derribado por un manchón naranja con blanco. Al recuperarse de la caída notó que quien lo tumbó era Bianca, quien derramaba lágrimas de alegría.

Bianca: ¡GRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS! – gritaba de alegría mientras abrazaba por el cuello el entrenador y le llenaba de besos cada parte de su cara. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica.

Ash: No… Bianca… espera… aguanta… – Decía, totalmente rojo de vergüenza, mientras Bianca continuaba besándolo a diestra y siniestra repitiendo "GRACIAS" entre cada beso. – Por… favor… Bianca… deten… hmmmp… aaaa… – Los ojos del entrenador quedaron como platos cuando, sin saberlo por tener los ojos cerrados, algunos de los besos de Bianca habían caído sus labios.

Ash y la profesora sabían que Bianca solo lo hacía por la pura emoción de gratitud, pero el padre de la niña sospechaba erróneamente que la reacción de su hija podría significar algo más. La escena duró un rato más, hasta que la jovencita terminó de descargar su alegría en el avergonzado entrenador.

Cuando Bianca se separó de Ash ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, él rojo de vergüenza y ella sonriente con algunas lágrimas aun en los ojos. El joven agradeció que un carraspeo interrumpiera el incómodo momento.

Señor: Ajem… ajem… – Carraspeó para llamar la atención. – Bien niño, supongo que técnicamente me ganaste. – Dijo dejando a todos confundidos.

Juniper: Discúlpeme ¿a qué se refiere con "técnicamente"? – Cuestionó. – Por lo que todos vimos Ash y Dewott ganaron con todas las de la ley. – Ambos jóvenes asintieron con las palabras de la profesora.

Señor: Exacto, la batalla era entre mi Darmanitan y el OSHAWOTT de este niño, pero cómo evolucionó las cosas cambian. – Declaró dejando a todos con una cara de "no mames". – Por eso el resultado de la batalla no me convence.

Ash: ¡¿De qué habla?, no hay ninguna regla que diga que un pokémon no puede evolucionar en una batalla, además Dewott lo hizo para ayudarnos a Bianca y a mí! – Dijo enojado el entrenador.

Señor: Calma chico, en ningún momento dije que rompería mi palabra, Bianca tiene todo mi permiso para ir a otro país a continuar su viaje. – Aclaró a los presentes. – Pero tengo una condición. – De nuevo todos lo miraban dudosos. – Permitiré que mi hija viaje pero solo si tú la acompañas de ahora en adelante.

Ash y Bianca: ¡¿QUEEEEE?! – Ambos gritaron sorprendidos, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Juniper: De hecho me parece una buena idea. – Ahora las miradas de los jóvenes eran para ella. – Ash es un entrenador con bastante experiencia y si viajas con el estoy segura de que aprenderás mucho sobre las batallas. – Les explicó.

Ash: Acepto. – Dijo tranquilamente.

Señor: ¿En serio? – Preguntó aliviado de que, si su hija iba a viajar, al menos lo haría acompañada y por un entrenador de confianza. – Bueno, si viaja contigo creo que puedo sentirme más tranquilo.

Ash: No se preocupe, le prometo cuidar a Bianca mientras estemos juntos. – Dijo sin saber la connotación que podrían tener sus palabras, cosa que la profesora y el padre de Bianca si notaron, pero la implicada no.

Señor: Bueno hijo… – Dijo tomando por los hombros al entrenador, haciendo obvio el hecho de que malinterpretó a Ash. – De ahora en adelante te encargo el bienestar de mi hija.

Ash: Claro, no se preocupe. – Sonrió.

Con el asunto resuelto todos decidieron terminar la charla. Ash y la profesora decidieron acompañar a Bianca y a su padre hasta su casa y luego dirigirse al centro pokémon para conseguir habitaciones donde dormir.

Al llegar a su destino Bianca y su padre despidieron a la profesora y a Ash, pero antes de que cada quien siguiera su camino fueron sorprendidos por una voz.

¿?: Bianca, ¿dónde estabas?

Continuará…

**Y tal como lo prometí en mi otra historia acá esta lo nuevo.**

**Como expliqué tuve que quitar diálogos para compactar la historia, pero creo que funcionó.**

**Me despido y espero tener el siguiente episodio para antes de año nuevo.**

**Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida. Nos vemos y Felices Fiestas tengan todos ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Felices fiestas tengan toda la comunidad lectora y escritora. Ya llego Santo Clos y les vengo a dejar un capítulo de regalo de esta historia.**

**He checado los votos y la mayoría de estos (4 de 6) eligieron que esta sea una historia larga y que se lleve a cabo en Kalos. Lamentablemente sé que escogieron esa región para ver a cierto personaje femenino y lamento ser el portador de malas noticias, pero a Serena no la tengo contemplada para el grupo de viaje, aunque sí que aparezca a lo largo de la historia. Claro, puedo cambiar de parecer si la historia lo requiere y si a ustedes les agrada la idea después de ver la dinámica con los otros personajes.**

**Antes de comenzar haré una nueva advertencia. He leído parte del manga de Black & White, por lo que ando medio familiarizado con la personalidad de White. Lamentablemente no he leído ni "J" del manga de BW2 así que la personalidad del otro personaje me la inventé de la nada, así que si no les resulta parecido al trabajo original, ya saben el por qué.**

**Y sin más que agregar, disfruten su regalo navideño y esperen algo para el año nuevo.**

Capítulo 4. Nuevas amistades y el primer pokémon.

¿?: Bianca, ¿dónde estabas? – La voz había sorprendido a todos.

Al voltear, todos pudieron apreciar una jovencita de más o menos la misma edad de Ash que vestía con una blusa blanca sin mangas debajo de un chaleco de mezclilla café, unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla azul cortados a la altura del muslo y un tenis negros. Ella tenía ojos celestes y cabello castaño, este estaba peinado en una abultada cola de caballo.

Bianca: White, ya regresamos. – Dijo revelando la identidad de la chica.

White: ¿Y dónde andaban? – Preguntó a sus familiares.

Bianca: Estuvimos ocupados convenciendo a mi papá de que me dejara viajar.

White: ¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendida. – Estoy muy feliz por ti. – dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Bianca.

Juniper: Ash, nosotros nos retiramos, mañana podemos verlos y discutir sobre tu viaje con Bianca. – Le susurró.

Ash: Ok, solo iré a despedirme de Bianca. – Le avisó a la profesora y luego se dirigió a su amiga. – Bianca, nosotros nos despedimos, mañana vendremos a verte.

White vio al joven que hablaba con su prima, quien se le hacía familiar pero no podía saber de dónde. Entonces volteó la mirada hacia la profesora a quien rápidamente reconoció, sabiendo que había venido a ayudar a su prima con su problema y escuchó como llamaba al entrenador.

Juniper: Vamos Ash. – Avisó al muchacho, haciendo que el nombre resonara en la cabeza de White quien estaba segura de haber visto al sujeto antes.

Al no tener éxito, desistió de su intento de recordar la identidad del moreno y estaba a punto de ingresar a su casa junto con Bianca, cuando del edificio salió una segunda chica. Esta tenía también cabello castaño y largo, atado en dos bollitos (a no tener mejor forma de describirlos) y con dos mechones de cabello saliendo de estos, además de ojos celestes; vestía con una blusa blanca con mangas azules que en el pecho tiene el dibujo de una pokebola azul, que cabe aclarar estaba bastante desarrollado; también lleva una falda corta amarilla sobre unos pantalones de licra y unos tenis color amarillo. La nueva jovencita había salido al oír el nombre de nuestro héroe y al vero con sus propios ojos se emocionó y corrió a donde este se encontraba.

¿?: ¡ERES TÚ! – Gritó emocionada.

La castaña comenzó a agarrar e inspeccionar a Ash por cada rincón de su cuerpo, como un niño a un juguete nuevo. Dicha acción incomodaba mucho al joven.

¿?: ¡Si eres tú!, ¡si eres tú! –Nuevamente expresó con emoción.

Ash: Si, soy yo. – Contestó confundido. – ¿Y quién eres tú? – Preguntó aun con confusión.

White: Mei, deja a ese chico en paz y dime ¿qué rayos haces? – Regañó a la chica.

Mei: ¡Hermana, es el, es Ash Ketchum! – Le dijo feliz a su hermana, pero como ella no comprendía decidió explicarle. – Es el entrenador que estuvo apareciendo en todos los noticieros durante la liga pokémon y también en las semanas después.

White, quien no era de ver mucho las noticias, reconoció al entrenador por un programa de espectáculos en el que hubo un reportaje sobre el entrenador extranjero que había participado en dos cortometrajes independientes de una joven promesa del cine.

Mei: Tienes que contarnos todo sobre tus viajes y la liga y tus pokémon y tus novias y los gimnasios y todo – Expresó emocionada y sin dar tiempo al entrenador para reaccionar, sobre todo por la palabra "novias", fue jalado al interior de la casa por la chica dejando a todos extrañados por la acción.

Dentro de la casa Ash fue acomodado en un sofá mientras que Mei se sentaba al lado suyo y Bianca, por su parte, se sentó al otro lado del confundido entrenador.

Ash: Me pueden decir ¿qué está pasando? – Preguntaba confuso.

Juniper: No hubo mucho tiempo para platicarlo, pero no creí que no lo supieras. – Dijo la profesora que se había sentado en otro sofá más pequeño junto con White.

Ash: ¿Saber qué? – Su confusión aumentaba.

White: Lo que pasa es que te has vuelto una figura de interés desde que los medios se enteraron que eres el primer entrenador en competir en una liga de un país ajeno al suyo. – Explicó con indiferencia.

Mei: Y has salido en muchos noticieros, programas de espectáculos y de pokedeportes (si es que la palabra existe en ese universo). – Detalló. – Han pasado tu historia, desde los gimnasios que recorriste y algunas de tus batallas en las ligas; hasta mostraron en un show de espectáculos las películas donde saliste, mi hermana estaba muy impresionada contigo.

White: Sólo dije que era impresionante que conociera a una promesa del cine. – Aclaró fingiendo indiferencia, aunque con un leve sonrojo por haber sido expuesta.

Mei: Incluso hicieron un especial sobre ti hace poco con toda esa información y más, y lo grabamos.

Ash: ¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendido.

Mei: Si, ¿quieres verlo? – Y nuevamente, antes de que Ash pudiese decir algo, la euforica chica reprodujo el video en la televisión.

En la pantalla se veía el estudio con dos presentadores sentados detrás de una gran mesa. El de la derecha era moreno de cabello aborregado y negro; vestía un saco rojo, camisa blanca y corbata a juego. El de la izquierda era güero de cabello corto; su traje era azul marino con corbata negra y camisa blanca.

Güero: Y el tema de esta noche es el entrenador que ha llamado la atención de todos. – Comenzó a decir.

Moreno: Así es, este joven entrenador ya se ha labrado una reputación en su propio país y vino a nuestra nación para competir en la Liga Unova, desempeñando un gran papel. – Continuó.

Güero: Y para los que aún no conocen a esta joven promesa, hagamos una semblanza del entrenador Ash Ketchum.

En la pantalla apareció un montaje con las escenas de sus batallas en las diferentes ligas, mientras una voz narraba sus más grandes logros en dichos eventos, incluyendo su campeonato en la liga naranja.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la casa, Ash estaba algo nervioso porque Mei y Bianca que le preguntaban, con estrellas en los ojos, sobre su experiencia en las diferentes ligas, los lugares que había visto y los pokémon que había capturado. En la televisión, el montaje había acabado y de nuevo se mostraban a los presentadores.

Moreno: Y ahora, conozcamos lo que el público en la tierra de este entrenador tienen para opinar, para ello contamos con nuestro invitado especial, uno de los periodistas más importantes en Kanto, bienvenido seas J. J. – Saludó a la personalidad.

La pantalla se dividió en 2 mostrando a un tercer hombre de edad madura, caucásico, con cabello canoso en un corte militar y bigote negro poblado; usaba una camisa blanca y tirantes rojos.

J. J: Muchas gracias. – Contestó.

Güero: Y cuéntanos J. J. ¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de este joven y talentosos entrenador que es Ash Ketchum? – Preguntó a su invitado.

J. J: ¿Talentoso? – Cuestionó como si estuviese indignado. – Ese mocoso no es nada más que una burla. – Declaró sorprendiendo a los comentaristas de Unova, quienes no se esperaban dicha respuesta.

Moreno: ¿Podrías entrar en más detalles sobre esa fuerte declaración?

Güero: Si, después de todo muchas personas piensan que es alguien con talento.

J. J: Ja. – Rió sarcásticamente. – Ese entrenador mediocre lo único que tiene es suerte; carece de estrategia, comete errores bajo presión y depende mucho de las casualidades. Para ilustrar mi punto he preparado lo siguiente.

En la pantalla apareció un nuevo montaje que ahora ilustraba los momentos más vergonzosos de Ash en sus competencias, desde la negativa de Charizard para pelear contra el Pikachu de Ritchie, pasando por declaraciones de como su experimentado Bulbasaur perdió contra un Skiploom novato y varios más hasta terminar en su apabullante derrota contra Cameron.

J. J: Además hay rumores fuertes de que la mayoría de las medallas que obtuvo en la liga Kanto fueron regalos de los líderes y no las obtuvo en batallas legales.

Las imágenes y declaraciones de aquel periodista bajaron los ánimos de Ash hasta los suelos, tanto así que no prestaba atención a la petición de Bianca de que negara eso y dijera que era un rumor sin fundamento.

J. J. – Y eso no es todo, también se especula que es un mujeriego, ya que se le ha visto involucrado con diferentes jovencitas en cada región que visita. – Agregó mientras mostraban en pantalla imágenes del entrenador con cada una de sus acompañantes. Esa última tontería hizo que Ash casi se valla de hocico al suelo.

Moreno: Esas son fuertes declaraciones J. J. – Dijo el presentador. – Pero aún nos faltan por oír otras opiniones.

Güero: Ahora escuchemos lo que tienen para decir los residentes de Kanto sobre este entrenador. Vamos con una encuesta dirigida por nuestra corresponsal en ese lugar.

La pantalla ahora mostraba a una mujer alta, pelirroja, de cabello corto con un traje amarillo y un gafete del canal 6 de Unova.

Reportera: Estamos en Kanto para conocer qué opinan los residentes de esta región sobre el entrenador que está causando furor en Unova.

La reportera se dirigió a un grupo de personas que pasaban por la calle y les preguntó.

Reportera: ¿Qué opinan del entrenador pokémon que se está volviendo popular en estos días, Ash Ketchum?

Hombre 1: Yo lo he visto y creo que tiene mucho talento. – Contestó.

Hombre 2: A mí me parece que necesita más entrenamiento, pero tiene potencial.

Mujer 1: A mi hija le encanta, dice que su Pikachu es una lindura. – En la sala el pokémon amarillo se dio un golpe de pecho con orgullo.

Anciano 1: El mocoso ese puso en ridículo a nuestra región perdiendo contra alguien que solo traía 5 pokémon.

Los testimonios eran variados, desde aquellos que opinaban bien de Ash, hasta aquellos que creían que solo era un suertudo y su derrota en Unova era señal de que se le había acabado su fortuna. El oír el apoyo de la gente animó un poco a Ash, a pesar de que también otros no le mandaban buenas vibras. Al terminar la encuesta la pantalla volvió a mostrar a los presentadores.

Moreno: Pues eso es lo que la gente opina.

Güero: Pero antes de terminar, conseguimos que algunas personas más nos den sus impresiones sobre el entrenador. – Dijo emocionado.

Moreno: Así es, la gran sorpresa de este programa; Hemos conseguido contactar a los líderes de gimnasio de ambas regiones y nos dejaron sus opiniones sobre el entrenador. – Continúo con la misma emoción que su compañero.

Ahora la pantalla mostraba a cada uno de los líderes, comenzando por su mejor amigo.

Brook: Ash es un gran amigo, viajé con él y es un entrenador excepcional, además de que le debo el que nuestra familia se haya reunido nuevamente. Hemos pasado por muchas aventuras juntos y aunque no esté contigo, sabes que te apoyo hermano. – Dijo en tono nostálgico, sacando una lágrima en el entrenador al ser llamado "hermano".

Mistý: Cuando lo conocí era un impulsivo, inmaduro y cabeza hueca, que no podía valerse por sí mismo. – Expresó con completa tranquilidad, haciendo que el muchacho se cuestionara momentáneamente la amistad que tenía con esa joven. – Pero es un entrenador talentoso que ama mucho a sus pokémon y ellos a él. – Terminó con una sonrisa hacia la cámara como si supiese que él vería el programa.

Surge: Me mostró una forma de batallar que nunca hubiera esperado. Además es el primero en ganarme con otro pokémon eléctrico y más impresionante que fuera con la pre-evolución de mi Raichu.

Erika: El salvó mi gimnasio y a mí más querido pokémon de un incendio, le debo mucho.

Koga: Me gano de forma justa.

Blaine: Me hizo reabrir mi gimnasio después de que había perdido la fe en los entrenadores.

Gary: Es mi mayor rival y Ash, ¿adivina quién se volvió el nuevo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde? – Preguntó en tono burlón, como si esperase que Ash cayera en la provocación y fuera a desafiarlo.

Luego la pantalla cambió para dar paso a los líderes de Unova.

Chili: Es un entrenador muy curioso.

Cres: Si, es el primero en querer desafiarnos a los tres líderes en vez de solo a uno. – Complementó la declaración de su hermano.

Lenora: Es alguien que sabe bien como aprender de la derrota y mejorar.

Burg: Él sabe cómo tomar las oportunidades e imprimirle belleza a sus movimientos. – Declaró haciendo algunas poses bastante estrafalarias.

Elesa: Definitivamente es un chico muy curioso e impredecible, no olvidaré nuestra batalla hm hm hm. – Terminó cubriéndose la boca y haciendo una pequeña risa.

Clay: Ese chamaco tiene espíritu y eso es algo que la plevada ya no tiene en estos dias.

Skyla: Ash hizo que recobrara mi amor por las batallas.

Brycen: Su estilo es muy peculiar debo admitir, disfruté bastante nuestro combate.

Roxie: Me gusta mucho su estilo, es el tipo de entrenado que me gustan y si te vuelvo a ver no te dejare escapar, me oíste Ash. – Dijo señalando a la pantalla y guiñando un ojo.

Los testimoniales de los líderes habían tomado por sorpresa al Ash, sobretodo el de Roxie quien provocó el sonrojo del joven por la pena, pero en general todos lo tenían en buena estima, cosa que le hizo olvidar cualquier pensamiento sobre Cameron y las palabras de J. J.

Moreno: Lamentablemente no pudimos contactar con la líder Sabrina quien se encuentra en un viaje de trabajo, pero ahí lo tienen lo que estas personalidades opinan del entrenador Ash Ketchum.

Güero: Es una pena que no hayamos contado con la presencia de este joven, pero estamos seguros que donde quiera que esté, está preparándose para un nuevo reto en donde nos sorprenderá a todos.

Ambos reporteros se despidieron y dieron por terminado el programa.

Mei: ¿Y qué te pareció? – Preguntó con brillitos en los ojos.

Ash: Fue… interesante. – Contestó algo avergonzado. – No esperaba que fuera alguien así de importante. – completó apenado mientras se rascaba la coronilla, pues no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención.

Dicha reacción le pareció linda a las chicas, menos a White.

Mei: Y cuéntame, ¿es cierto que tus primeras medallas te las regalaron?, ¿fue porque eras muy bueno? – Preguntó con gran rapidez.

Bianca: ¿Por qué no usaste a tus otros pokémon en la liga? – Se unió a los cuestionamientos.

White: ¿Es cierto que eres un mujeriego que abandona a las chicas en cuanto acabas una liga? – Cuestionó con indiferencia.

Ash pasó un largo rato contando historias sobre como obtuvo sus medallas y muchas aventuras que tuvo, omitiendo claro aquellas que involucraban a pokémon legendarios o en las que casi muere. También tuvo que aclarar que las chicas que viajaron con el eran amigas y no llego a nada más con ellas. Así pasó hasta altas horas de la noche y aun no llegaba ni a la mitad, así que la profesora decidió llevárselo para que todos pudiesen descansar para el gran día que vendría, no sin antes hacer prometer a Mei y Bianca que el asistiría mañana para continuar con sus relatos.

A la mañana siguiente se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de entrega de pokémon en la casa de las hermanas. Ash, quien había sido invitado por Bianca y Mei, también se encontraba allí como un observador. Ambas entrenadoras estaban emocionadas por recibir su primer pokémon. La profesora abrió las 3 pokebolas dejando salir a Oshawott, Snivy y Tepig. Las 2 nuevas entrenadoras quedaron asombradas por los pequeños.

Ambas: ¡Son tan lindos! – Dijeron emocionadas mientras que unos brillitos adornaban sus ojos.

Juniper: Adelante, escojan con cuidado. Recuerden que aquel a la que escojan será su primera compañera de ahora en adelante.

Ambas: ¿Compañera? – Curiosas preguntaron.

Juniper: Pensé que sería más cómodo para ustedes comenzar con una hembra, ya que así podrán establecer un vínculo más fácilmente.

A Ambas jovencitas les pareció buena idea y regresaron a examinar a las pequeñas. Según lo que veian, Snivy se veía activa y ruda, Tepig se acicalaba tranquilamente y Oshawott miraba a los presentes con curiosidad.

Las hermanas supieron casi de inmediato cuál sería su elección.

White: Te elijo a ti. – Dijo feliz, tomando a Tepig. – Creo que te llamaré ¡Pequeña Bubu! – Concluyó.

Juniper: Ya veo, ¿y tú querida, a quién escogerás?

Mei se quedó mirando con curiosidad a las pokémon que quedaban. Snyvi trató de mostrar su habilidad sacando sus látigos y haciendo sparring con ellos como si estuviese boxeando. Por otro lado Oshawott se le quedó mirando a la chica con la misma mirada de curiosidad, provocando que la chica sonriera y la alzara.

Mei: ¿Quieres ser mi compañera? – Preguntó sonriente, a lo que Oshawott le correspondió con el mismo gesto y animada comenzó a moverse y repetir su nombre, dando a entender que había aceptado. – Hmmmmm, creo que no te cambiaré el nombre.

Snyvi, por su parte, se entristeció y bajo su cabeza decepcionada mientras que un aura de depresión la rodeó.

Juniper: Lo siento Snivy, creo que será para la próxima. – Consoló a la que no fue seleccionada y la regresó a la pokebola. – Bueno, ahora que ya seleccionaron a sus pokémon, les hago entrega de la pokebola de cada una, así como de 5 extras para que puedan comenzar a capturar sus propios pokemon y además una pokedex donde registraran los datos de los que encuentren.

Ambas: Gracias. – Dijeron y tomaron las cosas.

Juniper: Por mi parte eso es todo, les deseo buena suerte en su viaje. – Le dijo a ambas, para luego dirigirse a Ash. – Me adelantaré al centro pokémon para regresar a Snivy al laboratorio y da ahí al hotel. – Le dijo al entrenador y este asintió. – Puedes quedarte a socializar un rato, pero recuerda que mañana temprano los llevaré a ti y a Bianca al laboratorio para que veamos qué hacer con sus pokémon.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y la profesora se retiró.

Ash y compañía decidieron seguir la recomendación de la profesora y sacaron a sus pokémon para que se conocieran mientras ellos comían y conversaban; con resultados particulares, pues Ash nuevamente fue atrapado por Mei y Bianca para que le siguiera contando de sus aventuras. El joven trató de negarse pero las niñas pusieron una mirada de cachorrito y a pesar de los esfuerzos del chico por resistir, las miradas eran tan tiernas que termino cediendo.

Por otro lado los pokémon también pasaban situaciones peculiares. Charizard y Darmanitan competían por ver quien tenía el lanzallamas más grande, el resto de los pokémon de Ash se relajaban o jugaban entre ellos, Pignite y la Pequeña Bubu conversaban muy cómodamente. Pero lo más interesante se hallaba en Oshawott quien estaba frente a Dewott mirándolo con brillitos en los ojos, como si de un galán de cine se tratase; la nutria mayor, incomodo, se alejó de la hembra, para notar que era seguido por esta y darse a la fuga, provocando una cómica persecución.

White: Parece que los pokémon se llevan bien. – Comentó White. – Solo espero que a tus chicos no se les ocurra hacerle nada a nuestras pequeñas. – Lo amenazó.

Ash: Pero si mis pokémon son buenos chicos, no van a lastimarlas. – Dijo inocentemente sin saber a qué se refería White con su comentario.

Bianca: Y ahora que son entrenadoras ¿Qué planean hacer o a dónde planean ir? – Les preguntó.

Ash: ¿A qué ciudad irán para su primera batalla de gimnasio? – Se unió a los cuestionamientos.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas antes de responder.

Mei: De hecho, nosotras tenemos diferentes planes. – Respondió tímidamente.

White: Si, mi sueño es tener mi propia agencia de talentos y convertirnos a mis pokémon y a mí en estrellas del espectáculo. Por eso viajaré para encontrar pokémon que tengan aptitudes para el medio y juntos iremos al estrellato. – Declaró con gran determinación y llamas en sus ojos (literalmente).

Mei: Mi sueño es ser una chef y repostera y abrir mi propio restaurante donde puedan comer tanto las personas como sus pokémon. Por eso quiero viajar para aprender todo lo que pueda sobre la cocina y tener muchos compañeros con los que pueda preparar los platillos. – Expresó sonriente.

La conversación continuó amenamente y así la tarde dio paso a la noche, hora en que el entrenador debía volver a su alojamiento para descansar y prepararse para su regreso a Kanto.

**Y con esto damos por terminado el cap. de esta ocasión. Ojalá les haya gustado algo tranquilón después de la acción de batalla del cap. anterior.**

**Ya conocieron a los nuevos personajes (que no eran mucha sorpresa pues aparecen sus nombres en la sinopsis). **

**En el siguiente capítulo quiero meter un poco de dinámica entre Ash y Bianca, de igual forma quiero darle al protagonista cierto pokémon que me gusta de la región que ya se había visto en una película y también ponerme algo experimental con el argumento y a ver si les gusta.**

**Como siempre, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, quejas y demás déjenmelos en los comentarios que serán bien recibidos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feliz año a todos los que lean estas palabras. Aquí estoy para traerles el nuevo capítulo de mi historia como regalo de los santo reyes. Les agradezco a todos por sus buenas críticas en el cap anterior.**

**Para su mayor comodidad, les traigo algo a lo que me referiré como dos capítulo por el precio de uno.**

**Antes de comenzar lanzaré la siguiente advertencia. En este capítulo me puse algo experimental y decidí sumergirme en cierto tipo de trama que podría ser o no ser del agrado de ustedes, como referencia para alguna posible historia a futuro. Así que me disculpo de antemano a lo que no les llegue a agradar.**

**Y ya bien advertidos, iniciemos con la lectura.**

Después del placentero día que Ash había pasado con Bianca y sus primas, era hora de abandonar Ciudad Aspertia y dirigirse a la región de Kanto. La profesora Juniper amablemente llevó a los jóvenes a Pueblo Nuvema para que la chica pudiera recoger a sus pokémon. En estos momentos ambos se encontraban en el laboratorio de la investigadora y mientras esperaban a que esta llegase con las pokebolas de ella, decidieron conversar.

Bianca: Y dime Ash, si tienes tantos pokémon, ¿por qué viniste a nuestra región trayendo solo a Pikachu? – Trajo al aire una duda que tenía desde que le contó a ella y sus primas sobre sus múltiples aventuras.

Ash: Pues veras, Pikachu es mi primer pokémon y también mi mejor amigo, por eso es que siempre viajamos juntos. Sobre mis otros pokémon, no viajo con ellos porque quiero conocer y entrenar a los nuevos pokémon que conozco en cada región. – Explicó, dejando a su acompañante asombrada y pensativa.

Mientras seguía la plática, la profesora se acercó a ellos con algunas pokebolas en la mano.

Juniper: Bueno, aquí están tus pokémon Bianca. – Le extendió las manos con pokebolas.

Bianca se quedó unos momentos pensativa, haciendo que Ash y la profesora se extrañaran con su actitud y, tras terminar de reflexionar, alzó la vista con expresión decidida.

Bianca: Sabe algo profesora, me gustaría que mis pokémon se quedaran un tiempo con usted. – Le dijo.

Juniper: ¿Se puede saber por qué? – Preguntó consternada.

Bianca: Lo que pasa es que quiero comenzar desde cero en este viaje y por eso dejaré a la mayoría de mis pokémon y llevaré conmigo a uno que capturé hace poco y no tengo mucha experiencia con él. – Expresó con determinación mientras veía de reojo a Ash.

Juniper: ¿Te refieres a este verdad? – Le entregó una pokebola a la chica.

Bianca: Gracias profesora.

Juniper: En ese caso yo cuidare de tus pokémon. Por cierto, ten. – Le entregó una credencial. – Este es el certificado que te acredita como una asistente de investigador, te dará ciertos beneficios durante tu viaje, así que no lo pierdas. – Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Ash. – En lo que respecta a tus pokémon, y a he embalado sus pokebolas para poder enviarlos al laboratorio del profesor Oak por paquetería.

Bianca: ¿Acaso no pueden transportarse? – Se extrañó por lo que le dijo la profesora.

Juniper: Entre regiones de un mismo país es posible transportar pokebolas con facilidad, pero en esta ocasión hablamos de un viaje transoceánico y actualmente no existe un método para ello. – Explicó. – Por eso debo enviar tus pokemon por medio de paquetería, si quieres enviar algunos de los que traes contigo avísame.

Ash: En ese caso, tenga. – Le entregó a la profesora 3 pokebolas. – Me quedaré únicamente con Pikachu y Charizard que son de Kanto y Dewott para practicar sus movimientos con 3 espadas.

La investigadora tomó las pokebolas de Ash y las preparó para que fuesen enviadas. Al terminar sus asuntos en el laboratorio, ambos entrenadores partieron en dirección a Castelia.

El trayecto trascurrió sin complicaciones. Ambos avanzaron una buena cantidad de camino, gracias a que Bianca conocía muy bien las rutas oficiales y no tomaban desvíos como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo Ash cuando viajaba con Cilan e Iris. Al llegar el atardecer, ambos habían pasado Ciudad Striton y ahora se encontraban en un claro de un bosque cercano.

Ash: Parece que este es un buen lugar para descansar. – Le dijo a su compañera, quien se veía exhausta. - ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó preocupado por el estado en que se veía.

Bianca: Es… hah… hah… toy hah… hah… ago… hah… tada. – Dijo entre jadeos. – Por… favor… no… mas… caminata. – Termino para caer al suelo rendida.

Ash: No te preocupes, ya está anocheciendo así que descansaremos aquí esta noche.

Bianca: ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? – Exclamó en shock.

Ash: ¿Pasa algo?

Bianca: ¿No podemos dormir en un centro pokémon? – Pidió.

Ash: ¿De qué hablas?, para cuando fuéramos a medio camino ya se habría hecho de noche y podríamos perdernos.- Le contestó y entonces se le figuró algo. – Bianca, ¿acaso tú nunca has dormido a la intemperie? – Le cuestionó.

Bianca: No es eso, lo que pasa es que usualmente me quedo en los centros pokémon y solo muy pocas veces he tenido que dormir fuera. – Le contestó. – Y no estoy acostumbrada a estar en el exterior sola. – Dijo eso último en vos baja y algo avergonzada.

Ash: Pero ahora estás conmigo, así que no estarás sola, además le prometí a tu padre que yo te cuidaría. – Animó a su amiga y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara. – Vamos, preparemos las cosas para el campamento.

Bianca se puso de pie sintiéndose un poco inferior, pues era mayor que Ash y a diferencia de él, no tenía casi experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos, que eran comunes para cualquier entrenador. Mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, fue sacada de su depresión por el joven que le dio una mirada y sonrisa tranquilizadoras.

Ambos se dispusieron a alistar el campamento acordando que Ash prepararía la mesa y la fogata para preparar los alimentos mientras que Bianca Armaría su tienda de campaña y alistaría las bolsas de dormir. Todo marchaba bien del lado del muchacho y sin problema terminó de armar la mesa, pero al darse la vuelta para ver cómo le iba a su compañera, la chica estaba de alguna manera enredada, cual pez, en la tienda de campaña.

Ash: Eeeeeeee, ¿qué te parece si yo preparo la tienda de campaña y tú vas con Pikachu a buscar un poco de leña para hacer la fogata? – Le sugirió tras liberarla.

Bianca: Entendido. – Contestó y se adentró al bosque con el pokémon amarillo en su cabeza.

Después de un rato, Ash ya había terminado de armar la tienda de campaña, arreglado la mesa y preparado el lugar donde harían la fogata para la cena pero había un problema, ni Bianca ni la leña se encontraban por ningún lado. Pasó mucho tiempo sin que la chica regresara con la madera, cosa que comenzó a preocuparlo y cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarla, esta había regresado.

Ash: ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó preocupado.

Bianca: Pues estaba buscando la leña para la fogata cuando vi unos lindos pokémon y los seguí, luego me puse a jugar con ellos un rato, después me dio sed y fui a tomar un poco de agua a un riachuelo cercano y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde así que regrese a ver como estabas. – Declaró con completa naturalidad, dejando algo turbado a Ash.

Ash: Bueno, me alegro de que estés a salvo. Ahora pásame la leña para encender el fuego. – Pidió.

Bianca: ¡Ay no, olvidé traer la leña! Iré por ella enseguida. – Se excusó y corrió de regreso al bosque, llevándose a Pikachu con ella.

Ash entonces cayó en cuenta de la verdad de las palabras que le habían dicho la profesora Juniper y el padre de Bianca "Esa chica va a su propio ritmo". Tras el regreso de la chica, el joven acomodó la leña.

Ash: Bien, ahora déjame buscar un encendedor y… – Fue interrumpido por Bianca.

Bianca: Déjamelo a mí. – Expresó animada y mostró una pokebola. - ¡Sal ahora y ayúdanos con la fogata! – Exclamó y de la esfera se materializó un pequeño Litwick, quien se posó en la cabeza de su dueña y con un ataque de pirotecnia encendió el fuego.

Ash: Así que ese es el pokémon que trajiste contigo.

Bianca: Si, lo capturé hace poco cerca de casa. – Explicó.

Ash: Luce muy bien, gracias a este amiguito ya tenemos fuego para calentar la comida.

De pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de algo bastante problemático.

Ash/Bianca: ¿Sabes cocinar? – Se preguntaron al unísono.

Bianca: No, siempre he comido en los centros pokémon, ¿y tú?

Ash: Mi madre y un buen amigo me enseñaron a preparar algunas cosas sencillas, pero nunca lo puse en práctica por que siempre viajaba con alguien que cocinaba excelente como Cilan.

Al ser el único de los dos con algo de conocimiento sobre preparación de alimentos, Ash fue designado como el cocinero. Así como él lo había afirmado, sólo había preparado un platillo sencillo compuesto por Arroz y algunas verduras cocidas, que si bien no se acercaban a la calidad de lo que pudiesen preparar genios como Brok y Cilan, al menos era comestible. Mientras cenaban, nuestro protagonista quiso traer a conversación algo que rondaba por su cabeza.

Ash: Oye Bianca, cuando estuvimos con tu padre recuerdo que dijiste algo. – Comentó, mientras que su compañera lo miró con la boca llena. – Dijiste que seguirías como entrenadora hasta que encontraras algo que te apasionara, ¿a qué te referías?

Bianca se pasó la comida y su semblante pasó a ser serio antes de hablar.

Bianca: ¿Recuerdas a Elesa verdad? – El chico asintió. – Cuando regresé a su gimnasio y logré vencerla, ella se acercó y me dijo que tenía potencial como modelo y que si lo quería me podía recomendar en una academia de modelaje para poder ser como ella. Escuchar eso fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

Ash: Wow, eso suena bastante bien. – Se asombró. – ¿Eso quiere decir que dejarías de ser una entrenadora?

Bianca: Tal vez por un tiempo mientras estudio, pero nunca me alejaría de los pokémon. – Contestó. – Además eso no es todo, desde aquel momento cuando mi Karrablast evolucionó a Excavalier he sentido un interés por saber más sobre los pokémon, por eso también he pensado en estudiar para ser una investigadora como la profesora Juniper y cuando ella me dio el certificado de asistente de su laboratorio me sentí también muy feliz. Ahora no sé qué camino seguir, pues ambas carreras me interesan mucho.

Ash: ¿Y no puedes hacer ambas? – Preguntó como si no hubiera ninguna dificultad.

Bianca: No, ambas carreras absorben mucho tiempo y sería casi imposible dedicarme a las dos. – Lanzó un suspiro depresivo al decir eso.

Ash: No te presiones, tomate tu tiempo para decidir qué es lo que en verdad quieres hacer. – Trató de animarla. La chica levantó la cabeza y sonrió ante las buenas intenciones de su amigo.

Ambos terminaron de comer sin profundizar más en aquel tema. Después de guardar la mesa y los cubiertos procedieron a cambiarse a sus ropas de dormir; obviamente Bianca lo hizo en su tienda de campaña. El par se dio las buenas noches y la chica entró a su tienda mientras que Ash se quedó fuera en su bolsa de dormir. La noche transcurrió tranquila, pero algunos sonidos en la tienda de la jovencita despertaron a Ash.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa Bianca? – Le preguntó y esta se asomó fuera de su tienda.

Bianca: Lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir. – Le contestó. – Las pocas veces que dormía en la intemperie Miccino siempre me acompañaba y dormía conmigo.

A Ash le pareció tierno el comentario de su amiga y se quedó un momento pensativo, para venir con una idea.

Ash: Bueno, si no tienes a Miccino ¿qué te parece si utilizas a Pikachu como sustituto? – Sugirió.

El ratón eléctrico salió de la bolsa de dormir de su entrenador y se paró frente a la rubia.

Bianca: Eres muy amable Ash. – Le agradeció y abrazó a Pikachu.

Ash: Agradécele a Pikachu, después de todo le gusta que lo consientan las chicas. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona a su pokémon quien, cual tsundere, giró su cabeza y cruzó los brazos en un ademán de negación.

Ambos se dieron las buenas noches y Bianca entró a su tienda junto con Pikachu. La jovencita y el pokémon se acomodaron en la bolsa de dormir, con ella abrazando al pequeño ratón. La tranquila noche dio paso a la mañana, la cual hubiese sido igual de tranquila si no hubiese sido por un grito femenino proveniente de la tienda de campaña.

Bianca: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – Se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Ash se levantó de golpe al oír el grito de su amiga y fue a revisar la tienda. Al abrirla para revisar el estado de su acompañante, quedó pasmado por la irregular escena que presenció; ahí en la tienda estaba Bianca con partes de su pijama quemadas y los cabellos erizados a causa de un ataque eléctrico del Pikachu que aun abrazaba. Al ver con más detenimiento la escena Ash pudo notar como el pequeño ratón luchaba por salir de un fuerte agarre que lo tenía aprisionado y asfixiado en los prominentes pechos de la rubia.

Ash: Buenos días. – Saludó con una risa nerviosa.

Bianca: Bu… bu… buenos días. – Contestó aun sintiendo los efectos de la descarga.

Pikachu logró zafarse de los brazos de Bianca y salió furioso de la tienda gritando cosas no muy sacrosantas en su idioma.

Ash: ¿Qué pasó exactamente? – Preguntó.

Bianca: No sé, solo recuerdo que dormía como lo hacía con Miccino y de repente Pikachu me atacó.

Ash: ¿Y cómo es que duermes con Miccino? – Inquirió.

Bianca: Pues normal, abrazándolo, aunque siempre que despierto el aún sigue dormido.

El chico no tuvo que pensar mucho para descubrir que la única diferencia entre Pikachu y Miccino era que este último no tenía defensa ante la sofocante muestra de afecto.

Tras dejar ese incidente de lado, los jóvenes se prepararon y continuaron con su recorrido. Nuevamente avanzaron mucho terreno en poco tiempo, mas tuvieron que regresarse para recoger el bolso de Bianca que había olvidado en el lugar del campamento; para el mediodía se encontraban en el centro pokémon de ciudad Nacrene. Durante la comida escucharon rumores de otros entrenadores que afirmaban que en el bosque había un raro pokémon parlante. Aunque les parecían interesantes los rumores, el hecho de que en estos el pokémon parlante fuese diferente en cada historia, hizo que no les prestaran gran importancia.

Al terminar la comida, y contra toda suplica de Bianca, ambos siguieron su camino, no sin antes regresarse por el bolso de Bianca que nuevamente había olvidado. Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje se encontraban ya a la salida del sendero del bosque, por lo que decidieron acampar allí, para al día siguiente cruzar el puente hacia Castelia y tomar su vuelo.

Con el campamento armado, Ash decidió ir a buscar leña, pues sabía lo que podría pasar si se lo dejaba a Bianca. La chica por su parte, se decidió por arreglar la mesa para cuando su compañero regresara y preparara la cena. Al internarse en el bosque para localizar la madera necesaria, el entrenador no se dio cuenta de que era vigilado por una pequeña criatura que lo miraba curioso.

El pequeño ser lo miraba atentamente, como si lo conociera de alguna parte pero no podía identificar de dónde. Fue la presencia de Pikachu, quien apareció para entregarle a su compañero algunas ramas, que pudo confirmar sus sospechas y emocionarse por reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

Con suficiente leña en sus manos, Ash se dispuso a regresar al campamento, pero unos sonidos provenientes de un arbusto llamaron su atención. Al acercarse a investigar, una bola de pelo negra saltó para caer en la cara del entrenador, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. El chico hizo un esfuerzo para quitarse aquello del rostro y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se llevó una grata sorpresa con lo que se encontró.

¿?: ¿Me extrañaste? – Preguntó el pequeño pokémon.

Ash: ¡Zorua! – Exclamó contento al encontrarse con aquel Zorua al que había ayudado a rescatar a su madre del control del empresario Godai, quien la usó para intentar apoderarse del poder de Celebi. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó.

Zorua: Aquí vivimos Mima y yo. – Contestó. - ¿Y dónde están los otros? – Le tocó interrogar ahora al pokémon zorro.

Ash: Dawn y Brook ya no viajan conmigo, tuvimos que separarnos para continuar con nuestros sueños, cada quien por su lado.

Zorua: Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado verlos, al menos tu estas aquí y a Mima le dará gusto verte. – Dijo animado, pero extrañamente esas últimas palabras le provocaron escalofríos al muchacho.

Bianca: Ash, ¿dónde estás? – Se oyó a lo lejos mientras que se aceraba a donde estaban ellos.

Bianca llegó a donde estaba Ash, aun tirado, con un pequeño pokémon encima al cual ella conocía.

Bianca: ¡Un Zorua! – Exclamó con corazones en los ojos y rápidamente tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, quitando a Ash de su camino, quien acabó en unos arbustos.

Por su parte el pokémon zorro trató con todas sus fuerzas de librarse del amoroso y sofocante abrazo de Bianca y tras un rato de forcejeo tuvo éxito y se apartó de ella para correr a protegerse junto a Ash.

Zorua: ¿¡Quién es esa!? ¿¡Quién es esa!? – Preguntó alarmado.

Bianca: ¡Y habla!, debe ser mío. – Dijo con decisión mientras sacaba una pokebola.

Zorua: No dejes que me lleve. – Suplicó a Ash, pero antes de que este pudiese decir algo, la madre del pequeño saltó y se puso en posición amenazante frente a Bianca.

Bianca: AAAAAHHHH. – Gritó al ser tomada por sorpresa.

La situación se ponía tensa y Ash sabía que si no hacía algo pronto la cosa se pondría peor, así que intervino.

Ash: Ho… hola Zoroark, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – Dijo algo temeroso de la fúrica madre.

Zoroark volteó para ver a quien le hablaba y al percatarse que era Ash, su ira desapareció como por arte de magia. Pero lo inverosímil no paro ahí pues, como un rayo, Zorark se lanzó sobre el entrenador, pegado su rostro al de él en forma cariñosa y adicionándole unas cuantas lamidas en el rostro.

Bianca: ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó desconcertada por el nuevo curso de acción.

Ash: No te preocupes, así nos llevamos nosotros. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ocultando las verdaderas intenciones de Zoroark.

Tras explicarle a Zoroark la situación y prohibirle a Bianca tratar de capturar a Zorua, Ash invitó al pequeño y a su madre a cenar con ellos para ponerse al día, a lo que estos aceptaron. Durante la cena conversaron sobre sus vidas despues de separarse, siendo Zorua un intérprete entre Ash y su madre. Por su parte Bianca prestaba atención a las historias su amigo y el par de zorros.

Bianca: Así que tú eras el pokémon parlante de los rumores.

Zorua: Si, je je je. – Dijo algo apenado. – Mima siempre me dice que por esta habilidad debo de ocultarme, así que me disfrazo de otros pokémon, pero eso no evita encontrarnos con humanos de vez en cuando.

Bianca: Oye Ash, puedo preguntarte ¿por qué Zoroark se te pega tanto? – Preguntó intrigada, pues desde el inicio de la conversación y en toda la cena, la hembra no se había despegado del lado del joven.

Ash: ¿Por qué será…? – Contestó nervioso, recordando cierto incidente que ocurrió hacía mucho tiempo y del que ni sus mejores amigos se habían enterado.

- Flashback -

Era de noche en aquel estadio en donde hasta hace algunos momentos se había librado una batalla por defender al mítico pokémon viajero del tiempo, conocido como Celebi. Ash, con ayuda de Zorua y Zoroark habían frustrado los planes de Goday para robar el poder del pokémon hada y ahora el referido se encontraba en medio de la cancha, atrapado en una ilusión creada por Zoroark.

Dawn, Brook y los demás habían arribado al estado donde Ash les contó del éxito de la operación. Todos se sintieron aliviados por las buenas noticias y decidieron llamar a la policía para que detuvieran a Goday y sus secuaces por sus crímenes. Debido a las heridas de Ash, Zorua y Zoroark, se decidió que ellos se quedaran a vigilar mientras que el resto daban parte a las autoridades.

Dentro del estadio los tres se acomodaron en las gradas, vigilando a su prisionero, quien permanecía inerte, atrapado en su ilusión. A medida que avanzaba la noche, el sueño comenzó a ganarles. Ash dio un fuerte bostezo que llamó la atención de los otros dos.

Zorua: Si quieres puedes dormir. – Le dijo.

Ash: No, debo de vigilar por si Goday sale de la ilusión. – Contesto somnoliento.

Zoroark le dijo algunas palabras en su idioma a su hijo y este le tradujo.

Zorua: Mima dice que no hay problema, que aunque nos durmamos la ilusión seguirá en pie hasta que ella la deshaga. – Tradujo, haciendo que Ash se relajara.

Todos decidieron ir a dormir, Ash se acomodó en una delas butacas y Zoroark lo hizo en el lugar contiguo mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Tras un rato de sueño, la madre despertó al oír algunos ruidos y al abrir los ojos vio que el jovencito que tenía a su lado temblaba por el frio de la noche. Preocupada por su salud, lo atajo hacia ella en un abrazó que ayudó a calentarlo. El joven, al sentir la calidez, esbozó una sonrisa y se introdujo más en el abrazo, en una escena por demás tierna.

Zoroark, por su parte, contempló como un Ash sonriente, dormía plácidamente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Un calor comenzó a llenar su pecho mientras sentía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, desde aquella época cuando tenía una familia con un miembro del sexo opuesto cuidando de ella y de su hijo, así como ese joven lo había hecho.

Mientras dormía, la naturaleza hizo su llamado y el chico se despertó para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por Zorark; con mucho cuidado levantó a atender sus necesidades. Como todas las puertas, a excepción de la principal, estaban cerradas, tuvo que salir a la arboleda cercana. Después de terminar con su "asunto", se dispuso a regresar a su lugar cuando, de entre los arbustos, Zoroark salió.

Ash: ¿Zoroark? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó.

Ella se acercó lentamente, sin quitar la vista de Ash quien se empezó a sentir incómodo. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, lo tomó por los hombros y le dio una pequeña lamida en los labios. Ash se estremeció por esa acción y retrocedió rápidamente completamente rojo y perturbado.

Zoroark no comprendía la reacción del chico ante su clara propuesta y recordó que él era un humano, a lo que pensó que esa especie probablemente sería reacia a tener un encuentro de esa índole con ella.

Ash continuó retrocediendo hasta que tropezó con una raíz que lo hizo caer de sentón al suelo, con la espalda recargada en un árbol. Zoroark aprovecho para acercarse nuevamente y ponerse sobre nuestro protagonista. A sabiendas que el entrenador se sentiría incomodo con su forma pokémon, ella empleó su habilidad de ilusión para tomar la forma de la asistente de Godai, una mujer sin duda atractiva.

Ash: ¿¡Qué te pasa Zoroark!? ¡Por favor! – Exclamó el entrenador mientras esquivaba un intento de la hembra por besarlo.

Ante la negativa de Ash, Zoroark no se daba por vencida y decidió adoptar una forma más familiar, cambiando ahora por una ilusión de Dawn, la cual dejó perplejo al muchacho. Y para asegurarse de su éxito, modificó la ilusión para aumentar el tamaño de los atributos de la señorita, cosa que impactó aún más al chico.

Ash, con su capacidad cerebral, se dio una idea de las intenciones de la hembra y estaba seguro de que si cedía tan siquiera un poco a lo que Zoroark quería, terminaría haciendo algo que definitivamente lo cambiaria para siempre.

Para fortuna del entrenador, antes de que todo llegara más lejos, las voces de sus compañeros se oyeron en las cercanías del lugar. Aquello distrajo a Zoroark, dándole tiempo a Ash para quitársela de encima y regresar con sus amigos, dejando a la hembra como novia de rancho "poco vestida y muy alborotada".

Por obvias razones Ash nunca mencionó ese incidente y prefirió callar, culpando de todo el incidente a la presión causada por lo vivido hacia unas cuantas horas y a la falta de sueño.

Horas más tarde en el ferri, Zorua y Zoroark se encontraban viendo al horizonte desde la cubierta superior.

Zorua: Voy a extrañar a Ash Mima, espero que cumpla su promesa y nos volvamos a ver.

Zoroark: "Estoy segura que sí. Y cuando eso suceda, tal vez pueda darte un nuevo hermanito". Dijo en su idioma mientras le sonreía a su hijo y se llevaba una mano al vientre.

- Fin del flashback -

Zorua: Mima dijo que cuando te volviéramos a encontrar podría tener un hermanito. – Dijo alegremente, haciendo que nuestro héroe casi se ahogue con su comida.

Bianca: ¡Que emoción!, Ash encontró una pareja para Zoroark. – Se unió a Zorua en su alegría. – ¿Eso quiere decir que los llevarás contigo? – Preguntó.

Zorua: ¿¡En serio!? – Exclamó exaltado. – ¡Que emoción! Desde que nos separamos he entrenado duro para ser muy fuerte y proteger a Mima. Pero también he tenido la ilusión de viajar y conocer más el mundo. – Terminó diciendo mientras con gran ilusión en su mirada.

Al muchacho no le parecía mal, e incluso le agradaba la idea de que un pokémon tan raro como Zorua se le uniese en su viaje, pero la madre de este era una historia muy diferente. Zorua notó la duda en el rostro de Ash y comenzó a deprimirse.

Zorua: ¿O es que no quieres? – Preguntó haciendo unos ojitos de cachorro, haciéndolo ver adorable. Ash trató de hablar cuando notó que al pequeño se le habían sumado Bianca y Zoroark que lo miraban con los mismos ojitos de cachorro, lo que le hizo imposible negarse.

Ash: Haaaaaa. – Suspiró. – Por supuesto que quiero que me acompañen. – Contestó resignado.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y tanto la cría como su madre saltaron a abrazarlo, aunque Zoroark era la que se mostraba más afectuosa, cosa que nadie notó salvo el entrenador que se sintió incómodo.

Zorua: ¡Wii, wii, wii! ¡Ouch, ouch! – Se quejó sosteniendo su cabeza.

Bianca: ¿Estas bien? – Se preocupó.

Zorua: Si, no sé por qué, pero me ha estado doliendo la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, no es nada grave. – Contestó.

Ash entonces sacó dos pokebolas y las mostró a ambos pokémon, quienes asintieron, dando la aprobación para ser capturados. El muchacho lanzó las pokebolas que impactaron en el par de zorros y fueron absorbidos por estas. Tras un par de sacudidas, las esferas dejaron de moverse e hicieron su típico sonido, señal de que la captura estaba completa.

Y ahora nuestro héroe y Bianca, junto con dos viejas amistades que se unen a su equipo, se dirigen por fin a Kanto donde decidirá que hacer a partir de ahora.

Continuará…

**Y este fue el capítulo de la quincena. Espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**Yo sé que no aparecieron Mei y White, pero no se preocupen que vuelvan junto con aquella líder que no fue mencionada. También le daremos algo de inspiración al entrenador para dirigirse a Kalos.**

**Antes de retirarme les informo que el último capítulo mi otra historia "Desafío en el parque de la luna" tardará más de los previsto, pues estoy en un punto en el que aún no decido que final darle, uno feliz u otro con sangre, muerte y destrucción. Si no han leído la historia, pueden pasar a mi perfil en donde la encontrarán.**

**Sin más que agregar, me despido esperando que todos hayan tenido un agradable día de reyes y como siempre, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, quejas y demás, serán bien recibidos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenos días, tardes o noches queridos lectores. Sé que no me he reportado en largo tiempo pero ustedes saben, el trabajo y las responsabilidades lo limitan a uno. También influyó el hecho de que este es el cap. con más palabras que he escrito hasta ahora.**

**Debido a que no hubo quejas con respecto a la trama del cap. pasado podré poner más trama que involucre a Zoroark.**

Capítulo 6. Luces, cámara, batalla.

Tras dejar atrás La región Unova y habiendo unido a su equipo a dos viejas amistades, nuestro héroe y Bianca se encontraban al fin en su vuelo que los llevaría a la región Kanto. Durante el viaje pudieron deleitarse con la maravillosa vista aérea de las regiones de Sinnoh y Jotho, de las cuales Ash explicó con bastante detalle a su compañera por medio de sus relatos, pues él las había recorrido casi en su totalidad con su propio pie. Mientras Bianca escuchaba absorta las explicaciones y anécdotas que su compañero relataba, dos pares de ojos azules, a unas filas atrás, los vigilaban.

Ambos salieron del avión y antes de poner un pie en el aeropuerto, unas manos cubrieron los ojos de la rubia.

¿?: ¿Adivina quién soy? – Dijo una voz familiar.

Ambos voltearon en dirección a aquellas conocidas voces; ninguno cabía en su sorpresa al ver que las responsables de aquel juego no eran otras sino White y Mei.

Bianca: ¡Primas! – Exclamó. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó intrigada.

Ambas: Veras…

– Flashback –

Era el día previo a la partida de las entrenadoras. En la habitación perteneciente a White y Mei, se encontraban las 3 primas quienes hasta ese momento habían tenido una animada conversación. Bianca, tal y como le había dicho la profesora, se había acostado temprano para el viaje; por otro lado, las hermanas conversaban sobre algo que rondaba sus cabezas desde que conocieron a Ash.

White: ¿Por qué crees que Bianca quiera ir tanto a Kanto? – Se preguntó en voz alta.

Mei: Tal vez es por Ash. – Contestó.

White: ¿Por ese tipo? ¿Y qué tiene de especial? – Dijo algo exaltado por lo que implicaba la contestación de su hermanita.

Mei: Bueno, él viajó desde otro país para competir en nuestra liga regional. Yo creo que Bianca siente curiosidad por saber cómo era el lugar de donde venía. Además ya oíste todas sus historias, eran muy emocionantes. – Respondió muy animada, cosa que alivió a White, quien había malinterpretado.

White: Bueno, tienes razón, si suena interesante. – Admitió.

Mei: ¿No sería grandioso que nuestro primer viaje sea en una tierra lejana y tan interesante? – Comenzó a divagar.

White: No estarás sugiriendo lo que creo, ¿verdad? – Le cuestionó teniendo un presentimiento de a donde se dirigía su hermana. – Mira, aunque queramos viajar a otro país, la verdad es que no tenemos el dinero para hacerlo.

Mei: Es cierto, ojalá tuviéramos una manera de ganar dinero rápido. – Expresó con decepción.

Al instante, ambas voltearon a una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraban las cosas que su madre les había conseguido. La pila de objetos dentro de la habitación llegaba hasta el techo y había toda clase de cosas, desde lo más necesario como bolsas de dormir y tiendas de campaña, hasta lo más extravagante como una parrilla eléctrica, un generador portátil y un kayak. Las hermanas se miraron leyéndose sus mentes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja supieron cómo costearse el viaje.

– Fin del Flashback –

Ash: O sea que vendieron casi todas sus cosas con tal de pagar el viaje de ida a Kanto. – Resumió.

Mei: Aja. – Asintió.

Ash: ¿Saben qué tendré que decirle a sus familias? – Dijo retóricamente.

Mei: Por favor no les digas, de verdad queremos viajar con ustedes por lugares tan interesantes como nos contaste. – Suplicó haciendo unos ojos de cachorrito tan tierno que, por más que lo intentó, Ash no pudo más que resignarse y ceder a la súplica.

Ash: _"¿Por qué tengo que ceder cada vez que hacen eso?". _– Se maldijo a sí mismo mentalmente.

Al salir del aeropuerto de ciudad Safron, las chicas se quedaron maravilladas por la magnificencia del lugar. A pesar de que la capital de la región no era tan grande como las metrópolis de su hogar, aunque la vida y el ajetreo ciertamente eran comparables.

Mientras recorrían la ciudad, Ash les mostró varios sitios que conocía, como cierto dojo pokémon cuya administración fue abandonada por el maestro y su hijo para cumplir su sueño de vender fideos y que ahora estaba a cargo de una dama capaz, los grandes rascacielos donde tuvo una batalla con un Scisor problemático, el penthouse donde hubo una situación peculiar con un Hipno que hipnotizaba niños, el tren bala que conecta las regiones de Kanto y Jotho, y por último, pero no menos importante, el gimnasio donde tuvo una de las batallas más difícil en sus años de novato.

Todo el recorrido iba bastante tranquilo hasta que una explosión atrajo la atención del cuarteto. El chico corrió en cuanto escuchó el estruendo, pues su vasta experiencia con las explosiones le indicaba que habría problemas. Por su parte, las jovencitas los seguían tratando de igualar su paso, cosa que se le dificultaba en especial a Bianca que usaba falda larga.

En su carrera el chico salió de la ciudad para llegar a un área con varios edificios algo rudimentarios, como si fuesen de una época bastante antigua, mas no les dio importancia y llegó al sitio de dónde provino la explosión. Allí pudo ver a una jovencita de pelo castaño, vestida con ropas de campesina del medioevo, siendo atacada por un Haunter que ocupaba bolas de sombra que intencionalmente fallaban por poco. El pokémon se acercó a la chica, sus garras se iluminaron con un aura negra e hizo un puño, dándole un aspecto más aterrador; usando el movimiento de puño de sombra, intentó atacar a la indefensa chica, cosa que no se completó gracias a una cola de hierro que lo paró en seco.

Ash: No sé por qué estas atacándola, pero estoy seguro que la violencia no es una buena solución. – Dijo el dueño del pokémon que detuvo el ataque.

Mientras que Haunter se distraía con el entrenador, Pikachu aprovechó para imprimir más fuerza a su cola y hacer retroceder algunos metros al otro. De inmediato se puso frente a la jovencita en posición amenazante, lanzando chispas desde sus mejillas.

¿?: ¡CORTE CORTE CORTE! – Se oyó un furioso grito que sacó de balance a Ash y Pikachu.

De entre los edificios salió un hombre de baja estatura, de pelo blanco aborregado; vestía con pantalones de mezclilla con tirantes, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas.

¿?: TÚ, EL CHAMACO CON EXPRESION DE TARADO Y LA RATA CON HEPATITIS QUE ESTAN ALLÍ. ¡LARGUENSE DE MI SET AHORAAAAAA! – Bramó el hombre, que claramente era el director de algún tipo de producción. - ¡Luke, por favor saca a esos intrusos de aquí¡ – Ordenó a un joven que en el acto reconoció al Pikachu y su entrenador.

Ash: ¿Luke? – Se preguntó y se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo, el aspirante a director a quien conoció en Unova y ayudó a hacer 2 cortometrajes.

Luke: ¡Ash, Pikachu! – Los llamó animosamente el joven cineasta.

Ash: Cuanto tiempo, ¿qué haces en la región Kanto? – Le preguntó curioso.

Luke: ¿Recuerdas que gané un concurso de cine en pokewood? Pues un director vio mi cortometraje y me ofreció una beca en una escuela de cine. – Explicó. – Ahora estoy en Kanto como practicante en una producción importante que esperamos estrenar en unos meses. ¿Y tú qué haces acá, aparte de seguir haciendo el papel de héroe? – Fue el turno de Luke de interrogar.

Ash comenzó a contar todo lo vivido desde la última vez que se vieron, cosa que no le gustó nada al director quien, fúrico, alzó la voz de nuevo.

Director: ¡LUUUUUUUUUUKE, LUEGO TE PONES AL DÍA CON TU COMADRE, AHORA SALGANSE DE MI SEEEEEEEEEET! – Gritó mientras lanzaba al suelo un megáfono de papel.

Los muchachos se retiraron a un lugar atrás del set, donde pudiesen platicar mientras veían como la escena que interrumpió Ash era grabada.

Luke: ¿Y viajas solo ahora? – Preguntó a su amigo al notar que no estaba sus antiguos acompañantes.

Ash: No, la verdad es que… – Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando oyó tres gritos familiares resonaron por todo el lugar.

Al voltearse a ver hacia el set, ambos vieron como las primas habían interrumpido la escena y eran perseguidas por Haunter, quien les lanzaba bolas de sombra a diestra y siniestra, fallando a propósito claro está. El joven cineasta se puso nervioso pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Director: ¡LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Se escuchó a varios metros de distancia la voz del director.

Tras remover a Bianca, White y Mei del lugar, el director decidió tomar un descanso antes de que algún nuevo "estorbo", como definía a Ash y compañía, llegara a entrometerse. Los chicos decidieron ir a comer al remolque cafetería del set para ponerse al día.

Luke: Así que también viniste a Kanto. – Le dijo a Bianca.

Bianca: Aja, las tres vinimos junto con Ash a recorrer las regiones. – Contestó.

Luke: Valla amigo, no creí que lo que decía aquel periodista fuese cierto, pero valla que si las traes muertas. – Le susurró a Ash mientras le daba algunos golpes con el codo con una cara de complicidad. Dicha acción fue entendida por casi todos.

Mai: ¿Qué es eso de traerlas muertas? – Preguntó sin ninguna pista del significado de la frase.

Luke no supo cómo explicarle dicha expresión a la niña con expresión inocente, por fortuna fue salvado por White que cambió la conversación.

White: Mejor dinos quien es el hombre grosero que nos estuvo gritando hace poco. – Lo inquirió.

¿?: Es el señor Krabs, el director de la película, es algo temperamental pero buena persona. – Explicó una voz femenina.

Todos votaron a ver a una Bella mujer de unos 20 años, de cabello morado y corto, ojos de igual color y piel clara; vestida con una camiseta color rosa que dejaba ver su ombligo, pantalones blancos con cinturón negro, sandalias de tacón rosa y unas extrañas pulseras grandes color negro con decorados en verde.

Los ajenos al filme miraban a la mujer intrigados por su identidad, a excepción de White, quien había enmudecido al ver de quien se trataba.

¿?: ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí, Ash? ¿O tengo que convertir a tus amigos en muñecas nuevamente para que me recuerdes? – Le guiño un ojo al entrenador al terminar su pregunta.

Al chico le tomo unos 30 segundos procesar la información y recordar a la única persona con dicha capacidad, pero antes de que pudiese decir su nombre, White se le adelantó.

White: ¡Es Sabrina! Es la mayor actriz que existe. – Chilló. – Eres una inspiración para todas las chicas que queremos un lugar en el medio del espectáculo. Tienes que darme tu autógrafo. – Expresó la chica, quien ya tenía una libreta y bolígrafo a la mano, y estaba a una distancia poco pertinente de la actriz.

Ash: ¿Actriz? – Preguntó en tono bromista y arqueando una ceja.

Sabrina: Pues es una larga historia. Después de que me ayudaste a recuperarme a mí misma, decidí que era tiempo de ser más sociable, así que comencé a salir de mi gimnasio y conocer el mundo. Un día pasé cerca de una filmación que se llevaba a cabo y el director al verme, creyó que era la indicada para un pequeño papel. Luego una cosa llevo a la otra y comencé a involucrarme en el mundo del cine, haciendo papeles cada vez más grandes hasta que me convertí en una actriz. Y debo decir que todo te lo debo a ti, Ash. – Explicó, dándole una sonrisa al entrenador y conmoviendo a todos por la linda historia de superación.

Ash: ¿O sea que ese Haunter es…?

Sabrina: Te tardaste mucho en adivinarlo. – Dijo mientras reía suavemente. – Parece que tu capacidad deductiva no ha cambiado.

Ash: Y a ti, ¿La vida de actriz te ha ablandado? – Preguntó en un tono que solo podía significar un desafío.

Sabrina: Veo que tampoco has cambiado en ese sentido. Sígueme y lo averiguaremos. – Le sonrió, aceptando el desafío. Ash se puso de pie para seguirla, pero antes de que pudiesen ir a otro sitio, Luke los detuvo.

Luke: Espere señorita Sabrina. No pueden pelear aquí, si el director les ve se pondrá más que furioso. – Declaró con claro temor por el mencionado.

Sabrina: Eso se puede arreglar. – Acto seguido tomó a Luke y juntos fueron con el director.

Los jóvenes viajeros se acomodaron de nuevo mientras Sabrina y Luke platicaban con el director. Después de un rato, regresaron con satisfacción en sus rostros.

Sabrina: Bien, conseguimos permiso para pelar aquí. – Dichas palabras pusieron feliz a Ash. – aunque con ciertas condiciones. – Completó, haciendo que todos la mirasen.

Luke: Cuando le dijimos que eras tú quien quería pelear contra Sabrina, dijo que accedía si aparecías como actor invitado sin paga en la película y que grabemos toda la batalla.

Ash: ¿Y por qué eso? – Preguntó desconcertado.

Luke: Por tu reciente fama en los medios, el director cree que ayudaría a promocionar la película si tú apareces en una escena de batalla, y que además NO COBRES. – Resaltó eso último.

Sabrina: Entonces vamos. – Se dirigió hacia los vestuarios. – Debemos alistarnos para la filmación.

Sabrina guio a todos a los remoques de maquillaje y vestuario. Allí les explicó que ellos participarían en la película, siendo Ash el caballero que lucharía contra una bruja, interpretada por Sabrina, y las otras tres jovencitas saldrían como extras. Tras ser preparadas para salir, las primas se mostraron ante Luke, quien esperaba fuera del remolque.

La visión que tuvo de las jovencitas lo dejó boquiabierto. White, quien fue la primera en salir, llevaba un traje de gitana, consistente en una camisa de manta blanca y sin botones, con un breve escote frontal, una falda larga con abertura en un costado para mostrar sus delicadas piernas y algunas joyas estrafalarias como aretes y collares. La siguiente fue Mei, quien usaba un traje de campesina, formado por una blusa blanca de manta, una falda larga café del mismo material y gran lazo usado como gorro o capucha; idea de su hermana para ocultar la desarrollada figura de su hermanita de las miradas indiscretas. Por último salió Bianca vestida como una doncella, usando un vestido largo y elegante color esmeralda con decorados en dorado, un collar y aretes con piedras preciosas, de utilería claro está, pero lo que más destacaba era que le habían puesto un corsé, lo que la hacía ver más delgada de lo que ya era y acentuaba ciertos atributos.

A Luke no paró de salírsele la baba mientras contemplaba lo bellas que habían quedado las jovencitas. A sugerencia del aspirante a cineasta, todos esperaban en el campo de batalla a los protagonistas del encuentro, quienes tomarían más tiempo en arribar. La primera en mostrarse fue Sabrina, quien llevaba un vestido violeta, ceñido al cuerpo y con un profundo escote, una boa de plumas color negro y una corona de igual color. Tales visiones solo hicieron que el aspirante a cineasta casi muriese por pérdida de sangre.

Mientras las féminas conversaban y elogiaban sus atuendos, fue el turno de Ash en presentarse a escena. Parado a unos 15 metros de Sabrina, el entrenador lucía una armadura plateada consistente en botas metálicas que llegan hasta las rodillas, un peto con hombreras, guanteletes y un casco en forma de diadema que dejaba su cabello libre (igual a la armadura de acuario en los caballeros del zodiaco). A pesar de que Ash no era alguien que se poda catalogar como guapo, tampoco era de malos bigotes, pero al verlo usando la armadura, ninguna de las presentes podía negar que se veía bastante bien.

Ash: Empecemos la batalla. – Declaró entono retador.

Sabrina: De acuerdo, ya quiero ver a tus pokémon de Unova.

Ash: Pues aquí está el primero. – Dijo lanzando su pokebola, del a cual emergió Dewott.

Sabrina: Venomoth a escena. – Llamó a su pokémon.

Ambos se miraron esperando que Luke, que les indicara el inicio del combate.

Luke: Esta es una batalla de tres pokémon. Les recuerdo que esta batalla formará parte de la filmación por lo que la señorita Sabrina hará el papel de la Bruja del este. En cuanto a Ash, solo pelea como normalmente lo harías, eres una aparición especial así que no necesitas diálogos. – Explicó. – Si ambos están listos ¡Comiencen!

El primero en moverse fue Venomoth, quien usó polvo venenoso sobre el campo, a lo que Dewott respondió con un aquajet que empleó para dar un salto, alejándolo del veneno. Ya en el aire, la nutria tomó las conchas en sus costados y le propinó un rápido ataque de concha afilada que hizo que la polilla callera, pero esta logró recuperarse antes de impactar el suelo.

Viendo su oportunidad Venomoth batió sus alas a gran velocidad para usar zumbido, el cual generó ondas sonoras de color rojo que hicieron perder el equilibrio a Dewott impidiéndole caer bien. Mientras la nutria se recuperaba de su caída, la polilla aprovechó para usar danza aleteo e incrementar así sus características.

Sin perder el tiempo Venomoth usó Psíquico para tratar de capturar a su oponente, pero este contrarrestó con protección y a provechó el momento para emplear una hidrobomba que dio de lleno a su rival, pero gracias a la danza aleteo este pudo resistirlo.

Aprovechando aquello, volvió a utilizar polvo venenoso, el cual no pudo ser esquivado en esta ocasión. A pesar de ello, Dewott volvió a usar hidrobomba, la cual fue un golpe directo que noqueó a su oponente.

Sabrina: Bien, parece que tus fuerzas no han mellado, como los medios han dicho. – Elogió al muchacho mientras regresaba a su pokémon.

Ash: Ha. – Rio burlonamente. – No le debes hacer mucho caso a lo que dicen. – Contestó con la misma actitud.

Sabrina: Bueno, es hora de que me ponga seria y le enseñe a este niñito por qué nadie desafía a la bruja del oeste. – Actuó como su personaje y liberó a su segundo pokémon, el cual Ash le había dado hacía mucho tiempo, Haunter.

Ash: Amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. Luces muy fuerte. – Elogió a su antiguo compañero de viajes. – Pero no creas que por eso me voy a contener. – Advirtió.

La batalla se reanudó por Haunter que utilizó golpe sombra, impidiéndole a Dewott la posibilidad de esquivar. La nutria respondió con aquajet, que hizo retroceder al espectro. A continuación Haunter trató de usar hipnosis y Dewott usó protección para salvarse, más el efecto del veneno seguía haciendo mella en el pokémon de agua.

Ya suficientemente debilitado Dewott activó su habilidad especial, lo que le permitió usar su técnica más poderosa. Tomando las conchas a sus costados y la de su espalda colocándola en su boca formó tres katanas de agua, las cuales usó para aplicarle un combo de concha afilada a Haunter, quien recibió los impactos de llenó, mas no cayó; en lugar de eso, aguantó los golpes y aprovechó un hueco en los movimientos de la nutria para usar un combo de hipnosis y come sueños respectivamente, lo que ocasionó que cayera su rival.

Ash regresó a su pokémon y miró a su equipo para elegir al siguiente contendiente. Antes de siquiera hacer una elección Zoroark ya se había posicionado en el campo de batalla. El muchacho dudó en usarla, pues nunca habían tenido un combate juntos, pero la mirada decidida de la hembra le indicó que no iba a cambiar de parecer. Por su parte, Zoroark quería ganarse el aprecio de su nuevo entrenador y prospecto, por lo que dedujo que mostrar sus habilidades de combate le ayudaría a lograrlo.

En cuanto la madre se presentó en el campo de batalla, su cría hizo lo mismo. Zoroark le indicó que se posicionara junto a las chicas y observara el combate; el pequeño obedeció y se paró junto a Bianca.

Zorua: ¡Vamos mima, gánale! – Vitoreando a su madre, cosa que espantó a Luke, Mei y White. Por su parte, Sabrina se asombró por el peculiar pokémon.

Sabrina: Se ve que te las arreglas para conseguir pokémon muy singulares. – Decía divertida mientras veía como Zorua se presentaba con los presentes.

Mei: Que lindo.

White: ¿Y Cuando fue que lo capturó Ash? – Preguntó a su prima, mas fue Zorua quien respondió.

Zorua: Fue cuando nos encontramos en el bosque. – La contestación sacó de balance a los presentes que aún no se acostumbraban a un pokémon parlante.

La tercera ronda comenzó con un pulso obscuro de Zoroark contra una bola de sombra por parte de Haunter. Los movimientos colisionaron provocando una explosión. La pokémon zorro usó el humo para tomar ventaja y, sin que se lo ordenara su entrenador, atravesó el campo rápidamente y le propinó al fantasma una cuchillada nocturna, que debilitó mucho a Haunter.

Sabrina intentó ordenarle un contrataque, pero antes de siquiera articular palabra, Zoroark utilizó aturdimiento nocturno, con el que formó un gran campo de energía roja que se expandió en todas direcciones, alcanzando a Haunter y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Todos quedaron asombrados por el despliegue de poder y velocidad que había mostrado Zoroark y no era para menos, ya que había sido entrenada por Godai para tener habilidades suficientes como para plantarle cara a un trio de bestias legendarias.

Sabrina: Es una fuerte aliada la que tienes allí. – Dijo en tono serio. – Es una lástima que ustedes no estén compenetrados. – Lo reprendió mientras sacaba su As.

Mientras tanto, los espectadores estaban fascinados con el desempeño de Ash y Sabrina. Los vítores eran audibles a varios metros de distancia; todo cortesía de Mei y Zorua que eran los que más ánimos daban.

Mei/Zorua: ¡Vamos Ash/Mima! ¡Tú puedes, gánale! – Animaban el lado del entrenador como si de porristas se tratasen. Tal fue la euforia que Zorua incluso usó su ilusión para transformarse en cierta coordinadora que había conocido, alterando sus ropas para darse un disfraz de porrista, con pompones y todo.

Tales acciones habían provocado que casi todo el elenco y cast de la película se reuniera para ver la batalla. Sabrina solo rio por lo bajo ante la divertida escena.

Sabrina: Parece que tienes unas lindas porristas. – Bromeó al ver que ahora el chico contaba con tres animadoras, pues Bianca se había unido a los vítores.

Ash prefirió ocultar su rostro rojo de vergüenza y continuar con la batalla.

Sabrina lanzó la pokebola de su tercer pokémon a quien todos esperaban y para la sorpresa de Ash, este era un Alakazam.

Zoroark se lanzó a toda velocidad a propinarle una cuchillada nocturna a su oponente, pero cuando estuvo a meros milímetros de él, había desaparecido. La hembra volteó a todos lados para divisar a su presa y lo vio parado a varios metros.

Ash: Tele transportación. – Mencionó Ash por lo bajo, al recordar el un movimiento tan problemático, el cual no era ocupado ni para atacar ni defenderse pero Sabrina lo había perfeccionado para que le sirviera de muchas formas.

Zoroark volvió a realizar la misma técnica una y otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado infructífero. Para contrarrestar aquel movimiento empleó aturdimiento nocturno, pero Alakazam siendo más listo usó psíquico para levantar un trozo de suelo y usarlo como escudo. La pokémon zorro atacó ahora con pulso obscuro, pero Alakazam usó su tele transportación de nuevo para escapar. El pokémon psíquico reapareció justo atrás de su oponente para atacarla con un híper rayo a quemarropa.

Zoroark quedó tan aturdida por el movimiento que le tomó un tiempo recuperarse, mismo que aprovechó Alakazam para recargar tras lanzar el híper rayo. Cuando logró levantarse, la pokémon estaba fúrica a tal grado que sus ojos reflejaban el deseo de descuartizar a su enemigo. Ash sabía que no podía dejarla así.

Ash: Zoroark cálmate, si te desesperas perderemos. – Intentó llamarla, mas esta no reaccionaba a sus palabras, así que decidió usar a su favor el instinto maternal de esta. – No quieres que Zorua te vea cuando actúas de esa manera. – Señaló al hijo de esta, quien denotaba preocupación por su progenitora. La madre al ver la mirada de su pequeño recobró su compostura.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Sabrina no perdió su tiempo y ordeno a Alakazam utilizar ojo milagroso, lo que le permitiría emplear su movimiento psíquico en contra de Zoroark. La pokemon zorro se dio cuenta de ello y, siguiendo las instrucciones de su entrenador, usó pulso obscuro para atacar, a lo que Alakazam evitó tele transportándose.

Sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, usó aturdimiento nocturno antes de que Alakazam se manifestara tras de ella, logando golpearlo por sorpresa. A pesar de ello, este resistió el movimiento como si le hubiese ocasionado daño mínimo, siendo empujado apenas metro y medio.

Nuevamente todos los espectadores quedaron impresionados por la habilidad de los entrenadores y sobre todo por la gran resistencia de Alakazam. Bianca, Mei y Zorua continuaban apoyando enérgicamente a su amigo y a la madre.

Sabrina: Pequeño insecto, debes aprender cuál es tu lugar. – Dijo interpretando a su personaje de bruja malvada. Por su parte, los camarógrafos tomaban cada parte de la batalla y actuación de Sabrina.

El pokemon de las cucharas empleó un poderoso psíquico para tomar a Zoroark y aplicar presión sobre ella. El dolor que sentía la pokémon le impidió responder adecuadamente, lanzando un pulso obscuro que falló por mucho. Sabrina y Alakazam sonrieron malévolamente y dieron fin a la batalla con nuevo híper rayo a quemarropa que dejó a Zoroark inconsciente.

Ante tal escena Zorua se llenó de rabia y, revirtiendo su transformación, procedió a lanzarse para vengar a su madre; afortunadamente fue detenido a tiempo por Bianca, que lo sostuvo de su cola.

Bianca: No te preocupes, tu mamá va a estar bien. La llevaremos a un centro pokémon y se recuperará. – Consoló al pequeño mientras le tapaba la boca para que su habilidad se mantuviera oculta de los indiscretos.

Sabrina: Ahora que harás pequeña sabandija. – Siguió con su papel de villana.

Ash: Ya verás lo que tenemos. – Declaró en tono retador, mandando a su as al combate. El pokémon eléctrico se paró justo frente a Alakazam, lanzando pequeñas chispas por sus mejillas con intensión desafiante.

La ronda comenzó con Alakazam utilizando tele transportación para confundir al ratón. A diferencia del encuentro anterior Pikachu se preparó para lo que vendría después; plantando sus cuatro patas en el suelo y alzando sus orejas. Su espera dio frutos cuando pudo sentir a su rival reaparecer cerca de el para atacarlo, e inmediatamente dio un salto para colocarse sobre de él y aplicarle una cola de hierro en su cabeza, obligándolo a retroceder. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar Pikachu empleó un atactrueno que provocó severos daños en su opositor.

Sabiendo que el truco de tele transportarse no surtiría efecto en el ratón, Alakazam usó psíquico para aprisionarlo, a lo que Píkachu contrarrestó con una cola de hierro hacia el suelo que agrietó la superficie y levantó una amplia cortina de polvo. Sin poder divisar a su objetivo el ataque del pokémon psíquico fue inútil y valiéndose de eso Píkachu lanzó una electro bola que Alakazam apenas sí pudo esquivar, solo para ser golpeado por un ataque rápido desde su costado.

Sabrina sabía que su pokémon no duraría mucho con los daños recibidos, así que decidió usar su mejor arma; volteó hacia donde se hallaba el director y sonrió.

Sabrina: Señor Krabs, que le parece si le muestro algo MUY bueno a cambio de una petición. – Le dijo al mencionado.

Director: ¿A qué se refiere? – Se intrigó.

Sabrina: A qué haré algo en esta batalla que hará que la película gane MUCHO dinero a cambio de que me concedan lo que quiero. – Aquel comentario hizo que los ojos del hombre cambiaran por signos de dinero (el que ocupen en su país).

Director: Claro, como decirle que no a mi actriz favorita, te daremos lo que quieras. – Expresó hipócritamente.

Con la aprobación dada por el director, tanto Sabrina como Alakazam mostraron dos pequeñas piedras en forma de canicas. Nadie en el sitio sabía lo que eran o que intensiones tenían con ellas, pero todo fue rápidamente revelado cuando un brillo rodeó al pokémon. Los presentes cubrieron sus ojos o apartaron la vista para evitar ser cegados. Al cesar aquel resplandor todos notaron como Alakazam se había transformado; sus bigotes habían crecido al igual que una poblada barba blanca, en su cabeza había surgido un tercer cuerno y una joya de color rojo nacía de su frente, pero lo más impresionante eran las 5 cucharas que flotaban alrededor de la criatura. El reciente transformado adoptó una pose de meditación y comenzó a flotar junto con sus cucharas.

Todos, en especial Ash, quedaron mudos con la transformación vista.

Ash: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Preguntó aun en shock.

Sabrina: Sólo le di un pequeño impulso a Alakazam para que nuestra victoria fuera segura. – Dijo altanera.

Sin perder tiempo Ash ordenó a su amigo que atacara con electro bola y este obedeció pero alakazam se defendió empleando sus cucharas como un escudo. De inmediato el psíquico contratacó con psíquico que hizo levitar a Pikachu varios metros para ser azotado al piso con gran fuerza. Sin dar tregua, utilizó sus cucharas para atrapar al ratón amarillo y aplicarle un poderoso híper rayo que lo enterró en el suelo formando un cráter de tres metros de profundidad, donde la pequeña criatura yacía inconsciente.

Ash quedó sin habla al ver como en solo cuestión de segundos su mejor pokémon había sido derrotado de una forma tan apabullante. El muchacho corrió hacia el cráter y sacó a su amigo amarillo de ahí, dando gracias a que no estaba tan malherido como aquel ataque hizo parecer.

Sabrina: Vamos a mi camerino, allí tengo una máquina donde podrás recuperar a tu pokémon. – Le dijo volviendo a su personalidad normal.

El chico agradeció y se dirigieron al camerino de Sabrina junto con sus amigas para descansar. Mientras sus compañeros se recuperaban, Ash no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta a su anfitriona.

Ash: Dime Sabrina ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con Alakazam? ¿Cómo pudo obtener un poder y un cambio de forma así? – Le cuestionó.

Sabrina: Este poder fue algo que conseguí durante mi viaje a la región de Kalos. Verás, durante una filmación tuve la dicha de poder ver la competencia de la liga de aquella región. En aquellas batallas fui testigo de un poder que permitía a entrenador y pokémon unir sus corazones para obtener un poder avasallante. Así que decidí investigar y hacerme de ese mismo poder. – Explicó.

El nombre de la región resonó en la cabeza del entrenador, pero su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando un sonido característico le indicó que sus compañeros se habían recuperado.

Ya con su equipo recuperado, Ash y compañía decidieron descansar del rodaje y tomar un almuerzo con la líder y actriz. Todos liberaron a sus pokémon para que disfrutaran de igual manera, aunque claro, los inconvenientes no podían esperar; al salir de la esfera, lo primero que hizo Zoroark fue lanzarse a abrazar, y de paso derribar de su asiento a su entrenador, para luego lamerlo cariñosamente. Los presentes solo vieron con pena ajena lo sucedido.

Para librar a su amigo del "aprieto" en el que se encontraba, Luke sacó a su propia Zorua para que fuera a jugar con el de Ash, encargándole a la madre que los vigilara para que no se metieran en problemas.

Ya con un Ash recuperado, el grupo procedió a degustar una agradable comida. Luke aprovechó que las chicas pedían a Sabrina que les contara todo sobre el mundo del espectáculo para pedirle a Ash consejos para atraer el corazón de las señoritas, a lo que le referido se indignó y le repitió que él no era esa clase de persona.

Habiendo pasado una ajetreada tarde, el grupo estaba listo para despedirse e ir al centro pokémon para alojarse, pues pronto caería la noche. El cuarteto estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando un auto se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos y de este bajó el director.

Director: Hola a todos. – Saludó efusivamente a los presentes quienes lo vieron dudosos.

Ash: ¿Qué hace aquí? – Le preguntó, siendo Sabrina la que respondió.

Sabrina: ¿Recuerdas que le pedí al director un favor a cambio de mostrarle el poder de mi Alakazam? – Preguntó retóricamente. – Pues le pedí dos cosas, la primera es que les pagara por su aparición en la película. – Dijo entregándole a todos un sobre con sus respectivos cheque, obviamente a Ash le tocó una cantidad nada despreciable por su trabajo. – Y la segunda, como pueden ver, es un transporte para llevarlos a donde quisieran. – Señaló el automóvil con chofer incluido.

Los ojos de las chicas del grupo brillaron ante aquel lujoso vehículo mientras que lo único que podían articular era un "Wow".

Sabrina: Por cierto, tengo un par de regalos más. El primero son un par de boletos de avión que me dieron cuando grabé mi primer comercial. No tiene destino, así que puedes usarlos para ir a cualquier región o país que desees. – Señaló al sobre que tenía el moreno, que en su interior efectivamente traía los boletos mencionados.

Ash vio el contenido de su sobre y levantó la cabeza para agradecerle a Sabrina, pero se llevó una sorpresa. Sin previo aviso Sabrina acercó su rostro al del muchacho y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Todos quedaron petrificados al presenciar aquel afectuoso gesto, en especial el staff, que sabían que Sabrina nunca había sido tan afectuosa con ningún varón. Nuestro protagonista quedó completamente rojo y con la boca tan abierta como un Gyarados.

Sabrina: Y este es el segundo regalo por ayudarme a convertirme en lo que soy ahora. – Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara al protagonista que era incapaz de articular palabra por el shock. – Espero que nos volvamos a ver. – Le susurró.

A todos les costó recobrarse de la impresión excepto a una persona que estaba parado a lo lejos y había observado todo. El sujeto alzó un aparato y lanzó un flash, para reírse malignamente.

Continuará…

**Y este fue el capítulo de esta ocasión. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya vieron como fue el encuentro con Sabrina y ya motivamos al protagonista para irse a Kalos. Claro que primero tiene que regresar un rato a su casa donde veremos la reacción de Delia ante cierto programa y al hecho de que su hijo venga con tales compañias.**

**Ya hora dos anuncios. El primero es para los pocos o muchos (no sé cómo comprobarlo) que siguen mi otra historia, les aviso que ya tengo escrito el inicio y tengo planeado; todo lo que queda es poner la parte medular, así que espero tener listo el siguiente capítulo a más tardar en un mes o 3 semanas.**

**El segundo anuncio es una segunda dinámica para que ustedes decidan el curso de la historia. Como ya decidieron en caps. anteriores, nuestro grupo se irá a Kalos. Pero como me fue sugerido por algunos de ustedes, nuestro protagonista se llevará a algunos de sus pokes para que le echen la mano, así que es hora de que ustedes escojan un equipo para el moreno. Pero el truco aquí es que formarán solo a uno, el que capturará en Kalos o el que se llevará de Kanto.**

**Las reglas son simples, si escogen Kanto pueden formar un equipo de 5 con cualquier poke que tenga Ash, pueden usar el criterio que más les plazca, si quieren que evolucionen ciertos pokes, si quieren equipo que tenga megas, no importa, ustedes deciden. Aquellos pokes que se repitan serán los que formarán parte de equipo (excepto Charizard que está por demás gastado).**

**Ahora, si escogen Kalos, pueden formar el equipo con cualquier pokémon capturable en esa región según los juegos, incluido el Torchic de evento con **_**speed boost**_** si les late. Así que si quieres que tus pokes favoritos estén en la historia vota ahora, es gratis.**

**Escojan a cual equipo pertenecer y vean los resultados. Y les recuerdo que si ven algún pokémon que no les guste, es su culpa pop no votar o no hacerlo lo suficiente. Tiene quince días para votar, que es el tiempo que me tomará subir el próximo capítulo creo.**

**Ya sin nada más que decir me despido, recordándoles que cualquier duda, comentario, queja o sugerencia será muy bien apreciada.**


End file.
